NO ENTIENDO
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Siempre espiaba a su vecina de enfrente. Una linda chica de ojos color de luna con el cabello igual al manto de la noche. Un dia un sonido sordo y un golpe seco mas unos hipidos insesantes lo haran por fin salir de ser un acosador a un futuro pretendiente./ Short fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dios, hace cuanto que no escribía nada. Ya bastante, pero como la cirugía de mi marido tuvo un par de complicaciones en la recuperación, técnicamente absorbió todo mi tiempo el tratar la herida de más de 15 cm. Nada fácil a decir verdad, bueno cambiando el tema aquí está un Kaka-Hina sin lemmon, muy soft pero no quería quedarme con la idea rondando por mi cabecita. En fin, a leer se a dicho.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro. Digan no al plagio o enviare a Madara-sama por sus cabezas.

**NO ENTIENDO**

Fin de semana como cualquier otro para un profesor de Universidad. Con apenas a mitad del ciclo escolar casi se arrepentía de haber tomado la docencia como carrera, casi. Tenía un lado tiránico que disfrutaba a la hora de aplicar exámenes sorpresa y dejar extenuantes tareas.

Tuvo varias ofertas para salir ese viernes, pero el dejar exámenes en pleno inicio de fin de semana

tenía su precio y ahora tenía que calificarlos, por lo que las salidas estaban prohibidas ese día por lo menos. Quizás al día siguiente podría a salir a comer a algún restaurante y pasar al parque que estaba cercas de su casa a leer un rato.

Pero si Kakashi Hatake tenía un verdadero motivo para no salir ese día a ningún lado, era por el hecho de ver aunque sea por la mirilla de su puerta a su vecina de ojos de luna. Sonaría como un acosador pervertido, pero es que aún no reunía el suficiente valor para invitarla a salir, y es que también sabía que la chica salía con alguien a quien hasta ahora no conocía. Se había enterado por casualidad cuando el repartidor de una florería se había equivocado en la dirección de los departamentos y toco el suyo diciendo una frase un tanto trillada, "Para la chica más linda de todas". Un momento bastante incomodo para su persona. Peor para el repartidor al ver su error. Ese día también supo el nombre la chica de pelo negro-azulado. Hinata Hyuga. Un nombre tan lindo como ella.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza al darse cuenta que había divagado por un buen tiempo. Regreso su vista a los exámenes que estaba calificando pero el sonido de unos pasos fuera de su departamento hizo que se levantara de inmediato de su sala de estar, cuando apenas iba a ver por la mirilla un sonido sordo lo hizo detenerse en el acto. Segundos después se escucharon unos pequeños hipidos y sollozos, no podían pertenecer a nadie más que a Hinata ya que en ese piso solo había cuatro departamentos, los otros pertenecían a matrimonios jóvenes, además de que Hinata viva exactamente frente a él. De manera lenta abrió la puerta para no sobresaltarla, por la pequeña abertura pudo ver como Hinata estaba echa un ovillo frente a su departamento con sus manos ocultando su rostro.

De manera lenta salió de su hogar y se puso de cuclillas para llegar a la altura de ella. El movimiento de sus hombros le dio a entender que aún se encontraba llorando y al tener sus manos tapando su cara aún no se percataba de su presencia. Solo cuando toco levemente su hombro ella pareció regresar a la realidad.

-¿Hinata-chan, que paso? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Pegunto el de cabello plateado mirando los ojos de color perla inundados en lágrimas.

-Kakashi-san.- Ella levanto la mirada por un momento y de nueva cuenta la bajo llorando nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se estaba reponiendo de la sorpresa de que ella conociera su nombre. Nunca habían pasado de saludos cordiales en el corredor del edificio.

-Sea lo que sea ya pasara Hinata-san. Quizás hoy duela pero con el tiempo el dolor y sufrimiento pasaran.- Aun de cuclillas la abrazo levemente. Un acto que no pudo evitar debido al estado de la chica.

-¿Y que hago mientras eso pasa, Kakashi-san? ¿Qué hago con el dolor y el coraje que siento en este momento? Fueron varios meses que le di de manera completa y sin importarle nada solo dice un "Se acabó" ¡No es justo! ¡Sin explicaciones! ¡Solo me dijo que ya había alguien ocupando mi lugar y que era mejor que yo!- Lo dijo todo en un grito ahogado abrazándose con fuerza al chico que siempre usaba mascara por las diferentes alergias que sufría.

Kakashi solo la abrazo con más ahínco, no entendía como es que alguien podía hacer sufrir así a una chica como Hinata, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos en ese vecindario donde vivían. Desde el portero del edificio hasta la señora de malos modos que atendía la pequeña tienda y surtía esos edificios departamentales. Sintió como ella se aferraba con fuerza a él y dejaba brotar su dolor en forma de lágrimas. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que ella casi se queda dormida por el agotamiento. Con extrema delicadeza y aun abrazándola la levanta del frio piso y ella se deja hacer casi como un cuerpo sin alma. Abre la puerta de su propio departamento y con mucha calma entran en el, no quería que algún vecino la viera así. La sienta en el pequeño sofá y la deja ahí mientras prepara una infusión de té para reconfortarla un poco.

Hinata sale de su estado de estupor cuando Kakashi pone frente a ella la tasa de té verde, levanta su rostro y se da cuenta en donde está, sabía que su vecino era algún tipo de maestro pero de ahí en mas no sabía nada mas de él. Extrañamente siempre que se lo encontraba en el pasillo y lo saludaba tenía ese aire de confianza y el aura relajada, en toda su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de personas de carácter frio y duro, desde su padre, su primo quien solo en ciertas ocasiones aflojaba su personalidad y su ahora ex novio. Sasuke era todo lo que ella hubiese querido ser, con confianza es si mismo, seguro en sus decisiones e inteligente. Ella era insegura, dudatiba, muy compasiva y siempre esperando lo mejor de las personas. Compartir con alguien como Kakashi aunque sea un "Buenos días" de manera casual la hacía sentir calmada y con mejor ánimo para empezar sus actividades diarias.

Tomo la taza de té y con un "Gracias" que salió casi como un susurro la llevo a sus labios. Kakashi se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella pero a una distancia prudencial para no incomodarla. Él también se había preparado una taza y tomaba de ella mientras observaba como Hinata hacia un recorrido visual por su departamento.

-No es la gran cosa, pero es mi humilde hogar.- Sonrió por debajo de la máscara e hizo alguna platica para distraerla de su actual situación.

-Es linda. Esta más amueblada que la mía. - También le sonrió débilmente, para él era obvio que también evitaba el tema.

-Pensé que siendo la hija del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga tu departamento sería un mini palacio.- El peli plateado casi se da contra la pared al ver como Hinata tensa los hombros y su mirada se ensombrece.- Lo siento. Creo que dije algo que no debía.

-Mi padre me hecho de casa cuando no quise estudiar administración de empresas y todo lo que conlleva manejar el imperio Hyuga. No me arrepiento de mi decisión de no estudiar eso, lo que me duele es que me haya prohibido ver a mi hermana menor, dice que soy una mala influencia para ella.- Lo miro y sonrió para tratar de calmarlo, funciono al principio si no fuera por el hecho de que su mirada se perdió de nueva cuenta.- Supongo que los hombres de carácter fuerte no son para mí. Supongo que en las adversidades hay que ver el lado bueno, pero si soy sincera en este momento tengo mucho más coraje que dolor.- Bajo su mirada hacia el té que casi se había terminado.

-Hinata-chan estoy seguro que con un buen descanso y todas esas energías negativas pasaran. No veo a una chica linda y amable como tu guardando rencor a una persona. Aunque esa persona te haya hecho daño.- Sonrió de manera amable a la chica que lo miraba directamente y con el rostro sonrojado.

Hinata mientras tanto no sabía dónde meterse ahora, su vecino le había llamado "chica linda", Sasuke hace mucho había dejado de llamarla así, era verdad que tenía detalles lindos con ella, pero ese tipo de expresiones hace tiempo los había dejado de usar. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse dirigió su mirada a los papeles que había en la pequeña mesita de centro.

-¿Calificando exámenes?- Decidió cambiar de tema mientras tomaba uno de ellos entre sus manos y lo hojeaba.

-Emm digamos que sí. Solo a mí se me ocurre poner exámenes en viernes- Bufó mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello plateado.

-Creo que se hubieran quejado más si lo hubiera hecho en lunes. Si gusta puedo ayudarlo, en estos momentos me serviría para tratar de calmarme.- Se sentó en el suelo mientras dejaba abandonada la taza vacía en la mesita de noche.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero aburrirte con derecho penal y civil.- Imito las acciones de la oji perla mientras le pasaba el examen con diez para que lo tomara de ejemplo a la hora de calificar.

Hinata solo negó y le regalo una suave sonrisa al maestro haciendo que su corazón latiera de alegría por esa sonrisa. Tomo un peque lápiz para calificar y que Kakashi después lo hiciera con pluma, para evitar errores.

Así pasaron varias horas entre exámenes y burlas de uno que otro estudiante que de plano habían dejado los exámenes en blanco pidiendo piedad por sus almas a la hora de calificar. Kakashi conoció de primera mano la bondad de Hinata quien le pregunto si de verdad los iba a reprobar o si no había alguna manera de que les ayudara para no ir a exámenes extra-ordinarios. Los ojos que puso la chica Hyuga suplicando por ellos casi lo hacía sentirse el villano de la película. La tranquilizo diciéndole que tal vez los haría hacer un ensayo para puntos extras, solo que sería un ensayo muuuuy largo. El tiempo paso sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, ya cercas de las dos de la madrugada y con el primer bostezo de Hinata fue cuando Kakashi noto la hora mediante el reloj que colgaba en medio de la sala de estar.

-Hinata-chan es mejor dejar todo por el momento, ya adelante mucho gracias a ti. Tienes que descansar.- Se estiro un poco mientras le hablaba y reprimía un bostezo.

Hinata se sonrojo de golpe al ver una pequeña parte del bien trabajado abdomen de su vecino peli plata. Cuando él se percató de eso, su ego aumento al ser el causante de ese sonrojo adorable en ella hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer, se dejó caer de espaldas fingiendo cansancio extremo y mostrando más de ese abdomen de dios griego. Un pequeño gritillo proveniente de la chica frente a él le dio a entender que su cometido fue cumplido con éxito. Se enderezo fingiendo preocupación por ella al escucharla gritar y puso cara de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?- Ladeo su cabeza y vio como la chica negaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro evitando levantar su mirada hacia él, pero el sonrojo la delataba fácilmente.

Después de dejar que ella se tranquilizara nuevamente, la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento para que ambos descansaran. Hinata con todo el temor del mundo se puso de puntillas para besar suavemente la mejilla del profesor universitario y darle las gracias por todo en esa noche.

Fue el momento de Hatake Kakashi para sorprenderse y quedarse como vegetal clavado en la tierra mientas veía la puerta de Hinata cerrarse. Ese sonido lo hizo despertar y sonreír como chico de doce años en su primer enamoramiento. Cerro su propia puerta y fue hasta su recamara y se tiró en ella para empezar a soñar con su chica de ojos de luna.

Al día siguiente unos golpes lo hicieron apurarse en vestirse después de una agradable ducha de agua fría (nótese el sarcasmo) debido a los sueños poco decorosos del maestro con su vecina. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió ver a dicha chica con unos shorts cortos y una sudadera tres cuartos de manga que caía ligeramente por su hombro derecho, además de que iba con su larga cabellera recogida en un moño alto con algunos cabellos rebeldes saliendo de este y unas lindas sandalias de piso. Noto el sonrojo en las mejillas y como desviaba la vista hacia un lado.

Hinata estaba echa un manojo de nervios a causa de la vista que tenia del profesor peli-plata. Y es que verlo salir con unos pantalones desgastados que apenas era sujetados por sus caderas y una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo con su característica mascara y el cabello mojado era una imagen bastante tentadora para cualquiera, hasta para ella que era llamada "Santa Hinata" por sus amigas de la universidad. Debido a que antes su atención era completamente puesta en Sasuke no había notado lo apuesto que era su vecino. Pero ahora ya no estaba Sasuke, estaba sola. Era libre. Y podía ver cuánto quisiera y quería ver a Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Necesitas algo Hinata-chan?- La voz de él la saco de su pensamiento.

-Yo, quería, saber siqieriadesayunarconmigocomopagoyagradecimientoporlodeayer.- Soltó tan rápidamente la oración que no estaba segura si Kakashi le había entendido. Se abofeteo mentalmente y cuando apenas iba a hacer la pregunta nuevamente Kakashi acepto con una sonrisa amable.

Al darse la vuelta Hinata, Kakashi no pudo, y no quiso, desviar su mirada del lindo y redondo trasero de su ahora amiga. Al entrar al departamento vio lo poco amueblado de éste, tal como le había dicho ella, pero no por eso no se notaba el buen gusto y alma que cada cosa tenía en ese departamento. Hinata le señalo el pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas y dejo la tetera de café con las demás cosas para que Kakashi se lo preparara a su gusto.

-No sabía si le gustaba desayunar dulce o salado, así que prepare una mezcla de ambos, espero que sea de su agrado. Son bísquets, preparados con homelete de jamón y queso amarillo. No los juzgue sin probarlos por favor.- Desvió un poco su vista mientras veía como Kakashi bajaba su mascarilla. Quería darle un poco de privacidad. Al no escuchar ningún sonido por parte de él regreso su mirada para ver el plato frente a él vacío y al peli-plata con una sonrisa.

-Hace años no probaba algo tan delicioso Hinata-chan. Eres una gran cocinera.- Casi se podían ver los corazones en los ojos del maestro. Y lo que dijo era verdad, dudaba del sabor en cuanto lo vio, pero después del primer bocado ya no pudo parar.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Debe tener más cuidado, pudo haberse ahogado.- Asustada Hinata lo reprendió, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Qué paso con Kakashi-san? Me agrada mas.- Puso carita de tristeza total y hacia círculos imaginarios con su dedo en la mesa.

-Está bien, es solo que me asusto ver el plato vacío, tenía miedo de que algo pudiera haberle pasado.- Estiro su mano para alcanzar la del maestro y confortarlo, sintiendo las descargas eléctricas disparase por todo su cuerpo, entonces paso algo que no se esperaba. Kakashi puso el plato vacío en la mano de ella y fue su turno de él poner ojitos de borreguito degollado.

-¿Hinata-chan podría regalarme otro de esos deliciosos bísquets? Por favor.- La vio sonreír mientras y asentir.

-Kakashi-san, necesito mi mano para servirle de nueva cuenta.- Le decía con las mejillas rojas.

-¿De verdad la necesitas? Estoy muy a gusto así.- Apoyo su cabeza en la otra mano libre. Vio cómo se puso rojo semáforo y asentía. Solo así la soltó y dejo que fuera a la cocina mientras el provechaba para dar unos sorbos al café. Se dio cuenta de que no le era indiferente, era lo bueno de ser alguien irresistible.

Después de una segunda ronda por parte de Kakashi, Hinata nuevamente se ofreció a ayudarlo con los exámenes que faltaban por calificar, pasaron así el resto de la tarde y quedaron de pasear por el parque al día siguiente, antes de que él regresara a la universidad y ella al consultorio dental en donde trabajaba de lunes a viernes más aparte la universidad.

Al final del fin de semana Kakashi aún no entendía como es que alguien pudo romper el corazón de esa dulce chica de esa manera. Era obvio para él que Hinata aún le dolía la tracción de ese chico el cual no conocía ni siquiera el nombre. Pero él era perseverante y testarudo, había una oportunidad frente a él de tenerla y la aprovecharía.

Sera un short-fic, no más de cinco capítulos. Estoy preparando y editando una historia de Death Note que tengo estancada y otro short-fic ItaHina. Espero que les haya gustado, la he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo.

Por cierto, díganme si quieren lemmon.

Por favor un mensajito ahí abajo donde a todos nos hace feliz (mirada pervertida).


	2. Chapter 2

¡Volví! Por si alguien me extraño, espero que sí. Quiero agradecer a todas esas lindas personas que se molestaron y se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo para mandarme un mensaje y decirme su opinión sobre esta historia, de verdad se los agradezco. En fin, no quiero marearlos con tanta palabrería y los dejare leer de una vez.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro solo el de entretener.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2  
**

-¡Hinata! ¡Aquí hay lugar!- Gritaba una chica rubia de cabello largo sujeto por una coleta, vestía un uniforme de asistente dental con dibujitos de dientes, dentífrico y cepillo dental.

Detrás de ella venían otras dos chicas con un uniforme similar pero variantes en los colores, una de ella traía dos conguitos estilo chino con el cabello color chocolate, la otra era una conocida oji perla y traía su pelo semi recogido. Ambas venían con charolas de comida de un pequeño restaurante en un centro comercial cercas de la clínica dental de donde trabajaban.

Cuando las otras se unieron a la rubia de ojos de color azul y se sentaron agradeciendo por sus alimentos fue cuando la peli rubia y chocolate se miraron con complicidad, captando la atención de la tercera en la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo chicas?- Pregunto Hinata con el tenedor a media camino a su boca.

-Pues ya que preguntas Hinata, sí. Si pasa algo. Si mal no recuerdo me llamaste el viernes casi en la noche echa un mar de lágrimas porque viste como Sasuke estaba con Sakura en una situación un poco pecaminosa.- Decía Ino mientras ladeaba su cuchara de un lado a otro.

-Dígase la Haruno haciéndole un oral a tu, ahora, ex novio.- Dijo la de pelo chocolate llamada Tenten.

-¡Exacto! Y sinceramente esperaba verte aun con tus ojos hinchaditos o mínimo hipando todavía por los rincones de la clínica. Pero vaya sorpresa y tú estás tan fresca como una lechuga. Y por favor no me lo tomes a mal. Me da gusto ver que no andas como alma en pena. Pero también me llama la atención no verte así.- Dejo la cuchara en su comida y miraba directamente a su amiga de la infancia.

Hinata tomo aire y lo soltó suavemente, ella quería un almuerzo tranquilo y regresar al trabajo para adelantar una que otra página de su trabajo final para convertirse oficialmente en toda una Odontóloga. ¿Pero cómo explicarle a su amiga que su vecino se encargó de apaciguar su dolor a base de pláticas tranquilas y sin ningún tema en particular? Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo había pasado todo en tan solo unos días. Dejo su tenedor también en la charola y enfrento la mirada chocolate y la mirada azul.

-Le di a Sasuke lo mejor de mí, no pienso también darle mis lágrimas y mi dolor. Me di cuenta que la vida es demasiado hermosa como para pasarla llorando por los rincones como alma en pena, tal y como dice Ino.- Les regalo una sonrisa que a las chicas se les antojo soñadora.

-¡Wow! ¿¡Que fue lo que paso este fin de semana que me cambiaron a Hinata!? Unos días a tras hubiera jurado que hasta faltarías a clases y al trabajo.- Declaro también Tenten antes de tomar su refresco.

-¿No será acaso que hubo algún galán que te ayudo en tu duelo Hinata-chan?- Le soltó Ino con picardía haciendo que Hinata soltara el agua que estaba tomando y se pusiera tan roja como la charola de la comida.

-¿De dó..dónde sa..sacas que alguien m…me ayudo?- Hace años que había dejado el tartamudeo, pero solo salía cuando los nervios la sobre pasaban. No es que lo quisiera ocultar, pero bien conocía a sus dos amigas y sabía que el chisme saldría disparado por toda la cuidad.

-Digamos que estaba muy preocupada por ti y el domingo que no había mucho trabajo en la florería de mis padres quise ir a verte y justo cuando iba a pasar el parque que esta por tu edificio departamental te vi con un hombre bastante sexy. Y quiero remarcar el "bastante sexy".- Ino vio cumplido su cometido cuando veía como Hinata empezaba a jugar son sus dedos y luego con los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro.

-¿¡Me espiaste!?- La oji perla se recuperó del nerviosismo y miraba acusadoramente a su amiga, llamando la atención de algunos comensales.

-¡Claro que no! Te digo que solamente estaba preocupada por ti y cuando fui a verte resulta que alguien más ya te estaba brindando su "ayuda".- Se defendió la rubia y empezaba a mover su comida y llevarla a su boca.

-Vaya, vaya. Eso sí es nuevo. Hinata filtreando apenas y sale de una relación.- Su otra amiga le picaba las costillas. Ino soltó una risa estridente que fue acompañada por Tenten.

-¡Kakashi-san es solo mi amigo!- Aun con su cara roja Hinata empezó a comer con furia, al menos según ella, porque para sus amigas se miraba bastante cómica.

-¿Y a que se dedica tu amigo? Digo, si es que se puede saber.- Pregunto Tenten ya casi terminado su comida.

-Es maestro en un Instituto o universidad, no lo sé. A decir verdad, no había hablado antes con él, solo unos cuantos saludos cuando nos veíamos en los pasillos.- Sus amigas se extrañaron de que Hinata saliera a pasear con alguien y que apenas conocía. Entonces se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.- Después de que hable con Ino corrí a mi departamento pero apenas y llegue me desplome en la entrada de mi departamento, Kakashi es mi vecino de enfrente, no sé si él iba saliendo o me escucho, en fin, supongo que le di lastima o algo y me ayudo a tranquilizarme.- Hasta ahora no se había preguntado qué fue lo que llevo a Kakashi a salir de su habitación esa noche y ayudarla.

-Quizás le gustas.- Le dijo Ino a su amiga al verla cabizbaja por su propio comentario.

-¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a alguien como Kakashi?- De nueva cuenta se llevó las manos a uno de sus mechones mientras el rojo regresaba a su cara.

-¿Y por qué no? Hinata eres más linda de lo que crees, además dudo que tú puedas darle lastima a alguien. No me gusta ponerlo de ejemplo pero es la verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo no tuviste al Uchiha ese detrás de ti hasta que le diste el sí? ¡Meses Hinata, meses! Y después de que fueron novios otros chicos te empezaron a notar, entre ellos Sabaku no Gaara. Solo de recordar cómo se lanzaban miradas amenazantes esos dos se me pone la piel de gallina.- Le decía Tenten a Hinata mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la acariciaba por encima de esta.

-Además no muchas se pueden dar el lujo de gustarle a un maestro de instituto o universidad. Es el sueño de toda chica.- Decía Ino rompiendo el aire de romanticismo que había para remplazarlo por uno erótico.

Hinata y Tenten solo suspiraron y rieron entre ellas, sabedoras de que su amiga rubia nunca cambiaria, y a decir verdad, tampoco la querían de otra manera. El tiempo de la comida paso y se dirigieron a terminar su jornada laboral. Al salir del trabajo todas tomaron rumbos diferentes a sus casas, en el camino la oji perla se sentía observada por alguien, pero cuando volteaba no veía a nadie. Solo cuando estuvo ya frente a su departamento se quedó tranquila, pero antes de entrar y por un impulso salido de no sé dónde toco la puerta de su vecino de enfrente, no se puso a pensar que le diría cuando abriera la puerta y le preguntara que se le ofrecía. Pero para su suerte o desgracia la puerta nunca se abrió, decepcionada entro de una vez a su departamento y después de un refrigerio empezó a terminar su trabajo. Mañana lo llevaría a imprimir y empastar para llevarlo a su decano y que este le dijera si ya era o no una Odontóloga. Pasaron las horas y Hinata no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida frente a su computadora. Ya casi a la media noche se despertó debido al dolor de espalda y cuello, se levantó de esa incómoda posición y decidió que lo mejor era ir a su cama, pero justo cuando paso por la puerta de la entrada a su departamento un pequeño papel doblado llamo su atención.

"_Hola Hinata-chan. Llame a tu puerta pero supongo que ya estabas dormida, yo me quede en una junta con los decanos, quería saber si te gustaría salir el próximo viernes a cenar, _

_nada formal, bueno, solo si quieres._

_Espero que descanses y tengas lindos sueños._

_Hatake Kakashi"_

Su corazón se aceleró a niveles inimaginables ¡La invitaba a salir, a ella! Tomo un papel y escribió rápidamente algo, pensó en salir a dejarlo de una vez, pero si lo veía antes y se lo topaba en el pasillo no aguantaría la vergüenza, así que decidió mejor dejarlo por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar y dejar su trabajo en la universidad de Kuro.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se había quedado sentado en el piso frente a su puerta para ver si por obra y gracia del espíritu santo Hinata veía su mensaje y lo contestaba, pero al ver que eso no pasaba decidió mejor y de una buena vez a dormir. Tardo en conciliar el sueño pero lo logro, al despertar lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue a ver si había algún mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente cuando vio un pequeño papel que antes no estaba ahí. Presuroso fue a tomarlo y casi con miedo lo abrió.

"_Siento no haberlo escuchado, me quede terminando mi trabajo para el decano. _

_Lo siento mucho. Y con respecto a su propuesta claro que si Kakashi-san. _

_Me encantaría. Usted disponga de la hora._

_Hinata Hyuga"_

Sino fuera porque era ya un adulto se hubiera puesto a saltar y gritar como loco. Guardo ese pequeño papel que olía a ella en uno de sus libros de historia y se fue a cambiar para ir al trabajo. Ya listo y preparado fue rumbo a la universidad a castigar, digo, a instruir a sus "amados" alumnos. Ese día por estar tan de buen humor llegaría temprano y pasaría lista, se comportaría como un buen profesor de Derecho de la universidad de Konoha. Ese día no haría enojar a la rectora Tsunade-sama ni a Iruka, maestro de código civil, quizás hasta aceptara uno de los tontos retos que le ponía Gai-sensei maestro de deportes. En fin, hasta sentía que el sol brillaba más y que las aves cantaban a su alrededor. Pero una voz chillona lo hizo salir de su burbuja de felicidad.

-¡Corran todos por sus vidas! ¡Se acerca un apocalipsis nuclear zombi! ¡Kakashi-sensei llego temprano a su clase!- Su alumno más hiperactivo desde que era docente, Naruto Namikaze estaba gritando a viva voz en todos los corredores de la universidad.

Lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa anaranjada y lo detuvo bruscamente hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo y que se tranquilizara.

-Naruto, ten la decencia de comportante. No estás en un parque de diversiones, es una universidad y hay otros maestros impartiendo clases.- Con una sonrisa risueña le reprendió levemente el maestro de Derecho.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Esta seguro que no lo abdujeron los alienígenas? Usted nunca llega temprano ni tan de buen humor.- Pregunto el chico rubio de ojos azules con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

-No. Solo que un hermoso ángel que me dijo que si para una cita.- Dejo a Naruto ahí sentado a mitad de pasillo mientras sujetaba bien su maletín de trabajo y la otra mano se la llevaba al bolsillo. Hasta que recordó algo.- Por cierto Naruto, mándales un mensaje a todos los alumnos que no han llegado diciéndoles que solo tienen diez minutos antes de llegar a clase, antes de que les rebaje ocho puntos de su trabajo final para recibirse, incluido Sasuke.- Siguió su camino sin percatarse de como Naruto tensaba los hombros ante la mención del Uchiha.

El peli plata entro al salón sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los pocos alumnos ahí y tomo asiento para sacar su adorado Icha Icha. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos entraban los alumnos a medio arreglar por llegar tan temprano y evitar la baja de puntos. Ya casi al terminarse el límite de tiempo entro Sasuke Uchiha, aunque su ropa lucia impecable, varios moretones en su rostro y las gritillos de algunas de sus fan girls en el salón llamo la atención del educador.

-Vaya Sasuke ¿A qué pared hiciste enojar?- Pregunto cómicamente el educador. Fue cuando noto que el Uchiha no entraba con su mejor amigo hiperactivo, e incluso se sentaron lo más alejados posible el uno del otro.

-Fueron varias paredes sensei.- Contesto Suigetsu con burla, un chico de dientes afilados y cabello color plateado igual al del maestro.

-Hmnp, cállate Suigetsu. Nadie pidió tu opinión.- Contesto el Uchiha con su mirada ónix afilada, sentándose lo más alejado posible de todos.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no me interesa. Hoy estoy de tan buen humor que lo les jodere tanto la existencia. Así que solo los hice venir temprano para informarles que en la junta que se tuvo el día de ayer se llegó al acuerdo entre la mayoría de profesores que la fecha límite para entregar sus trabajos finales será este viernes a las doce de la noche, el trabajo que se entregue después de esa hora no será aceptado y será incinerado en una hoguera a mitad de universidad. Dejando eso en claro espero sus trabajos en mi escritorio o en mi domicilio, el cual ya conocen y si no lo hacen averígüenlo. No les dejare las cosas tan fáciles. Me largo a la sala de maestros por si alguien tiene ya su trabajo listo y para que puedan fastidiar a su compañero Uchiha.- Sonrió el educador bajo su máscara mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del lugar dejando a los alumnos hechos unos manojos de nervios debido al anuncio.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en estar sentado cuando el antes mencionado Uchiha llego para dejar su trabajo en la mesa en donde estaba el peli plata. Kakashi lo tomo y lo metió en su maleta de trabajo. Y antes de que Sasuke saliera le hablo.

-Si tienes algún problema puedes hablar conmigo.- Le dijo sin dejar de leer su Icha Icha con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa.

-Hmnp, no es nada que no pueda resolver.- Le dijo deteniéndose pero sin darle la cara al educador y con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla. No espero a que hablara de nueva cuenta su maestro y salió del lugar.

Pasaron un par de meses después de eso y la relación entre Hinata y Kakashi cada día iba avanzando a pasos agigantados, cuando Hinata recibió su documentación que la acreditaban como toda una doctora en Odontología lo primero que hizo fue ir a tocar la puerta de Kakashi y mostrárselos, este la felicito y de nueva cuenta fueron a cenar para celebrar pero esta vez a un restaurante un poco más lujoso. Después de eso fueron a pasear de nueva cuenta al parque en donde había una pequeña fuente.

-¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Seguirás trabajando en esa clínica dental?- Pregunto Kakashi mirando hacia las estrellas.

-No, Tenten, Ino y yo hemos estado juntando para abrir una pequeña clínica nosotras tres, para personas de bajos recursos. Ya hemos visto el local hemos hablado con el propietario, incluso nuestros jefes nos vendieron a muy buen precio maquinaria que ya no utilizaban pero que está en perfecto estado. La próxima semana empezaremos a limpiar e ir acomodando las cosas. Nos vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda. Las chicas quieren conocerte.- Le dijo Hinata a Kakashi mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

Para Kakashi que Hinata le pidiera ayuda y conocer a sus amigas era otra pequeña batalla ganada para llegar a su corazón, así que con una sonrisa y asintiendo la cabeza le dio a entender que contara con él.

Fueron hacia el departamento de Hinata quien se encontraba más nerviosa de lo normal y Kakashi no se explicaba el porqué, al abrir la puerta de Hinata Kakashi se hizo a un lado y salió de este, aunque ya había entrado en otras ocasiones, siempre era a una hora adecuado, no quería que la gente pensara mal de la chica de cabello negro azulado. Fue en ese momento cuando Hinata toma sorpresivamente del brazo a Kakashi y lentamente lleva su delicada mano a su máscara para bajarla. Kakashi con el suave toque cerró lentamente los ojos y se dejó acariciar por ella. Hinata se levantó ligeramente de puntitas y deposito un casto beso en los labios de Kakashi, cuando se separó de él pudo observar mejor ese rostro que parecía de mármol tallado, y vaya que si era guapo.

Mientras tanto Kakashi abrió los ojos y se le formo una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Lentamente llevo su mano a la estrecha cintura de Hinata como pidiendo permiso para llevar a cabo tal acción. Cuando no vio ni sintió ningún tipo de protestas la acerco más hacia él y fue ahora su turno para besarla. Hinata llevo sus manos al varonil y fornido pecho del profesor para sostenerse, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas no le responderían. Sintió los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos y un ligero movimientos de estos, a los pocas fracciones de segundos ella respondió de igual manera, el beso que había empezado lento se estaba volviendo muy apasionado. A la falta de oxígeno se separaron y miraron a los ojos, se dieron cuenta que no hacía falta más palabras, ambos se querían.

-Soy tu novia ahora.- Dijo Hinata abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo soy tuyo Hyuga Hinata.- Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas.

Después de ese momento cada quien entro a su departamento sonriendo como tontos enamorados. Al día siguiente Kakashi toco a la puerta del departamento de su novia con cara de pidiendo auxilio.

-¿Pasa algo Kakashi?- Pregunto una angustiada Hinata al verlo casi demacrado.

-Mis estúpidos alumnos decidieron hacer una fiesta hoy en mi casa y sin mi consentimiento para festejar que son todos unos mediocres abogados.- Se sentó en el pequeño sillón de tres piezas de Hinata con la cabeza en el respaldo y uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos.

A Hinata la imagen se le hizo un tanto cómica, pero fue hasta él y retiro su mano para darle un beso de buenos días aprovechando que no llevaba su máscara. Kakashi le respondió de inmediato olvidando por unos segundos el problema que tenía con sus alumnos.

-Te ayudare, solo mándales mensaje diciéndoles que ellos traerán la comida y las bebidas, así solo tú te encargas de poner a salvo tus cosas valiosas, cerrar cuartos y poner globos y todas esas cosas.- Le decía mientras iba a la cocina y le servía a Kakashi una taza de café.

-¿Cerrar cuartos?- Pregunto extrañado Kakashi mientras recibía la taza y jalaba a Hinata para que se sentara a su lado.

-Fiesta. Alcohol. Adolecentes.- Le dijo levantando uno a uno sus delgados dedos y se sonrojaba por la mirada de Kakashi en sus piernas. Y es que solo llevaba unos pequeños shorts de pijamas.

-Necesito conseguir candados.- Dijo seriamente Kakashi captando inmediatamente la idea de su novia, quien al parecer no era tan inocente como pensaba.

Hizo tal y como Hinata le había sugerido, técnicamente todo estaba listo, ya solo faltaba que él se duchara y cerrara con tres candados cada una de la puertas de su departamento, obviado el baño, por supuesto.

-Creo que ahora solo falta bañarnos para la fiesta.- Dijo Kakashi en voz alta mirando cómo había quedado el lugar.

-¿Bañarnos? ¿Quieres que venga a tu fiesta?- Pregunto Hinata apenada y un poco asustada por la posible situación, ya que lo más probable es que los alumnos de su novio se sorprendieran al saber que la novia de sus sensei tenía la misma edad que ellos.

-Pff, no hay mejor manera de presumir a mi bella novia que en una fiesta.- La cargo ligeramente y beso sus labios, Hinata enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi y de nueva cuenta lo que había empezado de manera suave se volvía apasionado, ocasionando que ciertas partes en el cuerpo de ambos reaccionara.

Así que Kakashi la bajo lentamente y se separaron, se volvieron a besar suavemente y Hinata fue a su departamento para prepararse y lucir espectacular para los alumnos de Kakashi.

Mientras tanto ya Kakashi estaba arreglado y le mando un mensaje de texto a Hinata para que esperara y él fuera por ella. Los alumnos empezaron a llegar poco a poco, inundando su casa con comida chatarra y alcohol. El último en llegar fue el Uchiha, acompañado de su novia Sakura Haruno, quien literalmente colgaba de su brazo como lapa y lucía un escotado y corto vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Naruto quien ya se encontraba en la fiesta al verlos llegar se tensó un poco, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su amigo Sabaku No Gaara.

-Bueno, al parecer ya todos se encuentran aquí, así que es el momento perfecto para presentarles a la novia de su sensei.- Decía Kakashi vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla gris y una camisa negra ligeramente desabotonada de arriba, con su típico tapabocas negro.

-¿Kakashi-sensei tiene novia?- Pregunto uno de los chicos ahí.

-A ella tiene que agradecerle que no me comportara como un tiránico y que les pusiera ese trabajo extra para no reprobar.- Les aclaro el maestro o ex maestro a sus ahora, ex alumnos.

-¡En ese caso hay que darle las gracias como se debe ddebayo!- Exclamo Naruto en un grito, ya que él había sido uno de eso beneficiados.

-Iré por ella, vive en este mismo edificio y por cierto, si alguien la mira de más o se atreve a tocarla o hacerla sentir mal, conocerán mi colección de armas ninja.- Les dijo saliendo del lugar, aunque algunos estaban seguro que aquellas palabras no fueron dichas solo por bromear como lo quiso aparentar el sensei.

-Parece que Kakashi es bastante celoso.- Dijo el Uchiha mientras tomaba una bebida enfundado en ropa totalmente color negro y el emblema de la familia Uchiha en la parte de atrás del cuello.

Hinata estaba echa un manojo de nervios, que ya no sabía cuántos tés se había tomado para tranquilizarse y no habían resultado. Unos toques en su puerta se escucharon y supo que el momento había llegado, solo rezaba a Dios que todo saliera aunque sea medianamente bien. Al abrir la puerta sonrió y se sonrojo con la vista que tenía enfrente, definitivamente Hatake Kakashi era extremadamente guapo. Pero Kakashi era quien estaba más impresionado todavía, ahora no quería que ninguno de esos intentos de abogado viera a su novia.

Vestido de tirantes en color lavanda combinando con sus ojos, que estaban ligeramente maquillados y gloss rosa pálido, zapatillas blancas de piso y un semi recogido con ligeras hondas.

-Ahora no se si quiero que te vean, luces hermosa.- Le dijo Kakashi mientras la tomaba de la mano y besaba delicadamente su mejilla.- ¿Lista?- La vio asentir y tomar su mano con fuerza.- Tranquila que no comen, y si se atreven siquiera acercarse a ti me encargare de que nunca en sus vidas consigan un trabajo.- Hinata solo rio y negó ligeramente, no conocía ese lado celoso y posesivo de Kakashi.

Entro a su departamento obviamente sin anunciarse y paso primero con Hinata detrás de él.

-Bueno chicos, ella es mi novia y el ángel que los salvo de reprobar, Hinata Hyuga.- Hinata abrió ligeramente los ojos al reconocer a varias personas en esa fiesta.

Se escucharon unas cuantas exclamaciones. Un grito nada moderado de "¿Hinata-chan?" y como se rompía un vaso de vidrio en la mano de alguien.

* * *

Y aquí le dejo. Muahahahaha soy mala, por cierto, va ganando el lemmon, creo que lo pondré en el último capítulo, para cerrar con broche de oro y un ligero limme en el próximo capítulo en un flash back.

Por favor, díganme como va quedando.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, yo aquí de nuevo con la actualización, un poquito más larga gracias a la señora inspiración. Dos capítulos más y termina esta corta historia y no digan que no se los advertí. Los dejare leer no sin antes agradecer todas esas bellas y sensuales palabras que me mandan y me hacen sonrojar y vomitar arcoíris.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago con la intensión de entretener.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

-¡Hinataaaaa-chaaaan!- Se escuchó un estridente grito proveniente de una chica en el departamento y después como era Hinata arrancada del brazo de Kakashi para posteriormente ser asfixiada en un abrazo al puro estilo de la lucha. El nombre de la persona, Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto Namikaze y novia de Hozuki Suigetsu. Vestía un pantalón Legins en negro completamente pegado al cuerpo con una blusa transparente color rojo que dejaba ver su corpiño del mismo color. Cabello rojo en una alta coleta completamente lacio y sus lentes de armazón gruesa en negro que poco ocultaban sus vivases ojos color castaño.- ¡Eres la chica más cruel del universo! ¡Hace mucho que quiero saber de ti!- Decía la Uzumaki mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Hinata.

-¡Hina-chan! ¡Pero mira que hermosa te has puesto en estos meses que no te hemos visto Hime!- Fue el turno de Suigetsu de arrebatar de los brazos a Hinata y darle un ligero abrazo. Este vestía un pantalón gris algo ajustado, zapatos deportivos y una camisa también gris en una tonalidad más oscura e igualmente pegada al cuerpo.

-¡También me da gusto verlos de nueva cuenta muchachos!- Les dijo Hinata mientras se deshacía del agarre de los dos chicos y les sonreía.

-Hinata Hyuga. Es bueno verte y saber que estas bien.- Dijo con vos estoica y algo parca Sabaku no Gaara. Este vestía un pantalón un poco suelto en color terracota y una camisa lisa sin botones en color arena, haciendo resaltar su cabellera roja y esos ojos color turquesa delineados en negro por unas pronunciadas ojeras.

-¡Igualmente Gaara-kun! Me alegra mucho saber de ti y ver que estás bien.- Se inclinó Hinata respetuosamente juntando sus manos hacia enfrente e inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-¡Hinaaaaaaaaaa!- Fue el turno del hiperactivo del grupo, dígase, Naruto Namikaze. Quien literalmente hizo trastabillar a Hinata y casi cae con ella- ¡Pensé que te habías ido a Tombuctú después de lo que paso! ¡Quería saber de ti y como estabas! ¡No sabía que Kakashi-sensei te tenía secuestrada para que nadie más te viera! ¡Kakashi-sensei es un desconsiderado!- Decía Naruto también frotándose como gato con Hinata.

Nadie noto el aura negra y asesina que despedía cierto profesor hasta que Naruto lo nombro. Cuando los chicos voltearon para verlo su sonrisa comúnmente juguetona parecía más la de un asesino en serie que la de su amado profesor de Derecho. Muy lentamente todos empezaron hacerse hacia atrás exceptuando, obviamente al más despistado de todos, Naruto. No fue hasta que el sensei hablo, que el antes nombrado sintió un frio fantasmal que recorría toda su espina dorsal.

-Oyes. Naruto. Serias tan amable de soltar a Hinata-chan en este momento. A menos que quieras que te recuerde el caso de homicidio que atendí hace tres años cuando el acusado descuartizo lentamente a su víctima y fue dejando las partes de su cuerpo por cuatro estados diferentes.- Voz tétrica, postura ligeramente encorvada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar al cuello del rubio, manos en los bolsillos, como si ahí estuviera ocultando un arma y sobre todo esa sonrisa que distaba mucho la de ser alguien en sus cinco sentidos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No me mate! ¡Quiero darle nietos a mis padres! ¡Entrar en un buen bufete de abogados! ¡Conocer el mundo! ¡Pero sobre todo seguir comiendo ramen!- Decía el Namikaze ocultándose detrás de Hinata, lo cual solo empeoraba la situación. Los otros solo negaban mientras observaban la escena. De verdad que Naruto no entendía a la primera las cosas.

-¿Kakashi?- Se escuchó la suave voz de Hinata, quien buscaba la mirada del peli plata. Él, al escucharla, mágicamente cambio el semblante por uno más risueño y juguetón.

-Dime Hinata-chan. – La tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el posesivamente por la cintura.

-Bien dice que el amor cambia a las personas.- Comento desinteresadamente Naruto, sintiendo como la sangre regresaba a su cuerpo, recuperándose así del buen susto.

-Me asustaste, pensé que saltarías contra Naruto.- Dijo Hinata poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y soltando el aliento que no sabía que lo estaba reteniendo.

-Lo hare, pero más tarde. Más importante aún ¿Cómo es que conoces a esta bola de idiotas que se dicen abogados?- Pregunto mirándolos a todos incluyendo a Hinata con una mirada interrogante y a la vez amenazante, obviamente más a lo demás que a la misma Hinata.

-¡Oiga, que no se le olvide que usted nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos!- Se defendió el Hozuki apuntándolo con el dedo y gritando desde una distancia prudente.

Kakashi manoteo desinteresadamente la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto, Karin solo rodo los ojos e hizo que Suigetsu la abrazara, Gaara volteo hacia otro lado disimulando el desagrado que le ocasionaba ver a su maestro con la chica que le gustaba y Naruto estaba haciendo rabietas diciendo que el sería el mejor abogado que la universidad de Konoha hubiera tenido.

-Ellos son compañeros míos del instituto, Naruto y Karin lo son desde el jardín de niños, junto con Kiba y Shino, ya te he hablado de ellos antes.- Le dijo chocando sus índices entre si y mirándolo con un puchero pensando que Kakashi estaría enojado con ella.

Este solo sonrió y dejo un beso fugas en los rosados labios de la chica peli negra, después miro a los demás con mirada amenazante hasta que recordó algo.

-Eso quiere decir que también conociste al amargado de Sasuke Uchiha ¿No es así?- Preguntó buscando al susodicho con la mirada sin poderlo hallar.- ¿A dónde se fue ese amargado?

Unos se tensaron por la mención del Uchiha y otros, dígase Suigetsu y Gaara sonrieron con malicia. Mientras tanto Hinata también buscaba al pelinegro disimuladamente. Espero sentir algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, un poco de cariño por el tiempo vivido junto a él, algo de resentimiento o coraje por haberla hecho sufrir pero nada de eso pasó. No había nada. Con una pequeña sonrisa hacia sí misma se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Había perdonado a Sasuke y había avanzado y todo gracias al hombre que la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desvanecer.

Y como si esperara ser nombrado el Uchicha hizo su aparición, venia del pasillo que da hacia el baño con una mano aparentemente recién curada y aun Sakura pegada a él. El Uchiha miro de Hinata a Kakashi, paso de una mirada suave a una muy, muy afilada hacia al que había sido su maestro.

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Es verdad que conociste a mi Hinata-chan?-. Le pregunto el peli plata con un semblante relajado hasta que vio la mano vendada.- ¿Oyes que fue lo que te paso?-. Kakashi se acercó a él y cuando iba a poner su mano en el hombro del pelinegro este lo aventó con un manotazo ocasionando que los conocidos se tensaran mientras que los demás alumnos seguían con la fiesta.

-No es nada, un pequeño accidente con el vaso. Y contestano a tu pregunta, sí. Si conozco a TU NOVIA, y muy bien.- Lo último fue dicho con la intensión de hacer sentir mal a Hinata y se sorprendió de no ver cumplido su deseo, pues ella mantenía una suave sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que lo llevo hasta la locura.

Sin embargo Kakashi si noto el tono en el que fue dirigido esa oración, volteo hacia Hinata y esta miraba a Sasuke con una especie de cariño, tal como miraba hacia los demás conocidos que tenía. Un sentimiento peligroso comenzó a nacer en el pecho de Kakashi, además del sentimiento de que no se debería separar de Hinata esa noche ni ninguna otra.

-Uchiha-san también fue mi compañero en el instituto y cuando viva con los Hyuga, ambas familias, Uchiha y Hyuga convivían mucho por tener negocios en común, así que técnicamente se podría decir que Uchiha-san y yo crecimos mucho. Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentran Itachi-kun y sus padres?- Aclaro Hinata y le sonrió a Sasuke.

Este se encontraba furioso por el modo en que se había referido a él ¿Cuándo empezó hacer de nuevo Uchiha-san y no Sasuke? ¿Por qué su hermano era Itachi-kun y él Uchicha san? _Desde el momento en que rompiste su corazón de esa manera. No te hagas el inocente Uchiha._ Le respondió una voz en su cabeza.

-Hmnp. Bien, preguntan mucho por ti. Deberías ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, bien podría venir por ti y llevarte a casa.- Contesto mirándola directamente y con media sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa de arrogancia total.

-Gracias pero no hace falta. Es muy amable. Pero sin ofender, preferiría ir con Kakashi, mi novio. Es preferible evitar los malos entendidos, usted sale con Haruno-san, no me gustaría que la gente comentara cosas que no son.- Busco la mano de Kakashi y entrelazaron los dedos ¡Ho sí! Hinata Hyuga había cambiado.

-Me da gusto que no te hayas olvidado de mi Hinatita.- Se acercó Sakura contoneándose y restregando el poco busto que tenía en el brazo de Sasuke para después abrazarlo.

-No sabía que ustedes dos eran novios.- Kakashi sintió que tenía que alivianar el ambiente para llevarse a Hinata a otro lugar y poder hablar.

-Así es, empezamos a salir aproximadamente cuatro meses. Aunque yo siempre he amado a Sasuke-kun. Solo que él no se había dado cuenta de todo el amor que le tenía hasta hace poco cuando por fin pudo comparar lo mío con las otras gatas que andan por ahí.- Levanto una ceja y miro despectivamente a Hinata a quien le valió un reverendo pepinillo las palabras de la Haruno.

-Es una lástima, cambio un tierno y bello gatito por una zorra.- Comento al aire la pelirroja rascándose la cabeza y mirando distraídamente el techo.

Cuando la peli rosa le iba a contestar algo un celular se hizo sonar. Hinata se soltó levemente de Kakashi para buscar su celular dentro de una pequeña bolsa en el vestido.

-Es Kiba-kun, iré a la cocina a contestar si no te molesta.- Le dijo Hinata a Kakashi quien la acompaño hasta la puerta de la cocina y fue detenido por unos alumnos que querían bromear con él. Kakashi maldijo su suerte, ya que él quería hablar con Hinata. Por otro lado Sasuke supo aprovechar esa oportunidad y escabullirse también hacia la cocina.

Naruto, Gaara, Suigetsu y Karin si se dieron cuenta, pero cuando iban a intervenir el mismo Naruto se detuvo.

-Oyes viejo si no lo detenemos esto puede acabar muy mal.- Le dijo Suigetsu a Naruto mirándolo con preocupación.

-Lo sé. Pero Hinata-chan no sabe por qué Sasuke hizo lo que hizo y creo que ese teme le debe al menos una explicación. De igual manera quedémonos cercas del lugar por cualquier cosa.- Y como estatuas los cuatro se quedaron cercas. Pero no se dieron cuenta que la cocina tenía dos entradas y por una de ellas ingresaba su sensei.

Mientras tanto Hinata hablaba calmadamente con su viejo amigo por teléfono sin notar las dos sombras que ingresaban al mismo lugar que ella. Una tenía una mirada acechadora mientras que la otra sombra que prefirió quedarse oculta tenía una mirada interrogativa.

-¿¡Es verdad lo que me dices!? ¿¡No estas bromeando?! ¡Kiba-kun eso me da mucho gusto! Espero que Oto-san lo vea con buenos ojos. Felicita a Hanabi-chan y dile que la quiero mucho y que la extraño y que le diga lo mismo a Neiji-nisan y por favor saluda a Shino de mi parte. Ojala pueda ir a visitarlos pronto o ustedes puedan venir a verme. Si, hasta pronto.- Con una sonrisa total guardó su celular en la bolsa y al darse la media vuelta para regresar con Kakashi se topó con la figura de Uchicha Sasuke.- ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo Uchiha-san?

-¡Basta de eso Hinata! ¿¡Puedes explicarme que carajos haces con Kakashi!?- Pregunto hecho un mar de furia avanzando hacia Hinata que trato de mantener la calma por fuera, ya que por dentro era una historia completamente diferente.

-En primera Uchiha-san, me gustaría que moderara su tono de voz al hablarme y en segunda, creo que lo escucho perfectamente. Kakashi es mi novio.- Tenso sus brazos a los costados con las manos en puño en un intento de darse a sí misma valor.

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo. Hoy terminaras con esta estúpida relación que dices tener con él y mañana mismo vendré por ti y te vendrás a vivir conmigo al departamento.- Los ojos de Sasuke estaba puestos en Hinata quien en ningún momento bajo la mirada o rehuyó de la del pelinegro. Tenía la misma postura que la oji plata pero a diferencia de ella, el trataba de controlarse para no tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí en ese momento.

-No Sasuke. Quien me tiene que escuchar bien eres tú. Hubo un momento en el que yo hubiera echo cualquier cosa por ti. Cualquier cosa. Solo te pedí un poco de tiempo para dar el siguiente paso, pero tú no pudiste tenerme paciencia. Ahora me entero que ya estabas con Haruno dos meses antes de romper ¿De verdad piensas que dejare a Kakashi por ti? ¡Ni en este universo ni cualquier otro!- Dio un paso hacia enfrente hasta quedar completamente cara a cara. Incluso se podría decir que los ojos de Hinata se veían amenazadores.

-¡Tu corazón me pertenece Hinata! ¡Ni Kakashi ni nadie más puede tener lo que por derecho es mío!- Esta vez si la tomo de los brazos pero sin demasiada fuerza, incluso se podría decir que hasta con cariño.

-Tu Sasuke, hiciste añicos mi corazón. Kakashi con paciencia y cariño poco a poco pego las piezas y cuando menos lo pensaba yo ya se lo había entregado. No puedo darte algo que ya ni si quiera me pertenece y no creas que porque mi padre pacto un matrimonio arreglado lo tengo que respetar. Cuando quise estar contigo era porque te amaba, no por un contrato y no hay manera que ahora mi padre me haga cumplirlo puesto que él mismo me emancipo.- Se soltó del agarre del azabache y dio dos pasos atrás tratando de contener las lágrimas de coraje que querían brotar de sus ojos mientras era observada por el azabache.

El mismo dio dos pasos hacia tras imitando a la pelinegra, la vio de arriba abajo no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Esa ya no era su Hinata, había cambiado y mucho. No era la chica sumisa y de mejillas sonrojadas que lo miraba como si él fuera lo mejor del mundo. Ahora eta chica era capaz de confrontarlo y gritarle sus verdades sin ningún tipo de culpa. Y eso fue precisamente lo que nació en él. Culpa. Por qué él la había convertido en eso. Su postura se relajó y una sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad salió a flote. Lentamente se acercó a Hinata y con la yema de su dedo índice acaricio la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a los rosados labios y tocarlos ligeramente.

-Dime Hinata ¿Él te provoca lo que yo? ¿O acaso ya olvidaste ese fin de semana en la playa de Osaka?- Vio cumplido su cometido al observar como Hinata abría al máximo sus ojos y mostraba su característico sonrojo en las mejillas.

**FLASH BACK (Limme)**

Dos morenos se encontraban en la playa privada de los Uchihas. El chico esta recostado en una silla de playa solo con unas bermudas en color azul rey con elástico blanco. Observaba a la chica que jugaba con las olas en la playa. La chica de piel ligeramente pálida vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas en color blanco con bordados en plata y violeta.

Sasuke disfrutaba de la vista que tenía frente a él, de vez en cuando la chica volteaba a verlo y le regalaba una sonrisa llena de amor las mismas que él le regresaba. De un momento a otro se levantó de la silla y fue hasta Hinata cargándola para que ella enroscara las piernas sobre la cintura de él.

Comenzaron a besarse primero lentamente, hasta que un fuego empezó a crecer dentro de los morenos. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigieron al pequeño chalet y Sasuke recostó a Hinata en uno de los sillones para empezar a descender por el cuello de la morena hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos. Deshizo el nudo de la parte de arriba del traje de baño y lo quito arrojándolo por algún lugar. Veía como los pechos de Hinata subían y bajaban por la excitación del momento, y para él la vista era mucho más hermosa que la playa a su espalda. Empezó con lamidas en uno de sus senos hasta llegar lentamente al pezón, el cual primero lamió lenta y tortuosamente hasta al final meter todo en su boca, lo que ocasiono que Hinata emitiera un gruñido y pronunciara el nombre de Sasuke. Con la mano libre acaricio el otro seno y después daba ligeros pellizcos al pezón.

Cuando empezó a besar más abajo, primero pasando por su estómago y después a su vientre Hinata se sentó en el sillón un poco asustada al sentir la mano de Sasuke en la parte baja de su bikini.

-Gommen Sasuke, pero yo aún, no sé si…- Sasuke la beso y recostó en el sillón aun besándola.

-No are algo que tú no quieras. Solo déjame besarte por favor, nada más. Lo prometo.- Le susurro entre cada beso.

Hinata aun con miedo confió en él y se dejó hacer por el Uchiha, quien lamia, mordía y chupaba completamente el sexo de Hinata, mientras que con una de sus manos estimulaba intercalada mente los pezones de la morena, quien no dejaba de soltar gemidos y suspiro con el nombre del Uchiha hasta que los nudos que se habían formado en su vientre se desataron en una explosión.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¿Él puede hacerte sentir eso Hinata? Te amo Hinata.- Quiso acercarse a Hinata para tratar de besarla.

-¿Amor dices? Entonces explícame porque estas con Sakura y porque me engañaste, ya que sinceramente, no entiendo.- Lo empujo y se movió hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Es una prueba que me pusieron para entrar en Akatzuki. Sabes cuánto tiempo he querido entrar a ese grupo de empresarios, el mismo en el que está mi hermano.- El rechazo de Hinata le dolió pero trato de no demostrarlo.

-No entiendo. Pensé que odiabas a Itachi-kun.- Frunció su seño dándole a entender que tenía que ver un cosa con otra.

-La empresa de Uchiha corp., estaba casi en la bancarrota, Itachi recibió una invitación en donde se le decía que podría unirse al grupo bancario Akatsuki y que ellos podrían ayudar a la empresa. Durante mucho tiempo mi padre pensó que Itachi estaba con la competencia tratando de hundir la empresa, lo cual era realmente estúpido. Él hizo que lo empezara a odiar pensando que nos estaba traicionando y resulta que estaba haciendo lo contrario. Hace poco recibí también esa invitación, pero las reglas cambiaron, se tenían que pasar ciertas pruebas para que yo ingresara y las pase todas y cada una. Supieron de mi relación contigo y pensaron que quería acaparar todo el poder al ser un Uchiha, pertenecer a Akatzuki y salir con la heredera de las empresas Hyuga. Por más que mi hermano y yo tratamos de convencerlos no cedieron y la última prueba era la de dejarte por un año. Solo así evitarían las malas interpretaciones.- Sasuke trato de nueva cuenta de acercarse a ella y hacerla razonas pero un dolor en su mejilla detuvieron todos sus actos.

Hinata estaba de pie frente a Sasuke con su mano derecha en lo alto, respirando pesadamente mientras que en su cara se reflejaba coraje y dolor, mucho dolor.

-Y en lugar de hablar conmigo sobre todo esto preferiste irte a meter con Haruno. ¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! Sabes Sasuke no pasa nada si la relación no es perfecta, siempre y cuando sea honesta. Lo siento Sasuke, pero tu excusa me parece patética, y si es todo lo que me ibas a decir, pues con permiso. Me voy a buscar a Kakashi.- Cuando iba a darse la media vuelta fue Sasuke quien la giró bruscamente hasta tenerla de nueva cuenta frente a frente.

-¡Suéltame!- Le grito Hinata en la cara tratando de zafarse de él.

-Ya la oíste Sasuke. Suéltala, no quiero que esto se haga más grande. Además la escuchaste, no quiere nada contigo ahora.- Aunque Kakashi parecía tranquilo, el movimiento de su pecho decía lo contrario, estaba más que furioso.

-¿No te han dicho que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Hatake?.- La pregunta fue hecha con odio puro y con la mirada en fuego.

-El problema Sasuke, es que no es una conversación ajena. Es de MI novia de quien hablamos. Así que por favor suéltala y retírate de mi departamento.- Dos pasos hacia enfrente para ser más claro y demostrar que no estaba jugando.

Sasuke soltó lentamente a Hinata sin dejar de ver a Kakashi. Solo por ese momento él se retiraría, pero las cosas no se quedarían así. No se detendría hasta ver a Hinata de nueva cuenta a su lado, de una forma o de otra.

Mientras tanto Hinata casi corría hacia Kakashi quien la puso detrás de sí para evitar que el Uchiha tratara de hacer algo y observo como este se acomodaba un poco la ropa y salía de la cocina y después escucho uno que otro grito de Naruto y Sasuke.

Hinata lentamente se puso frente a Kakashi quien de repente la cargo e hizo que enredara sus piernas en la cintura de él. Ella sintió los labios de Kakashi en su cuello, no supo cuando había bajado su máscara. El busco los labios de la peli negra si con desesperación y sintió como era colocada en la encimera, en cada beso había miedo y Hinata lo noto. Kakashi se separó levemente de ella y le hablaba.

-Eres mía Hinata. Solo mía.- Y ella lo entendió. Él estaba inseguro, mortalmente inseguro.

-Siempre Kakashi. Siempre.- Le dijo mientras lo besaba de manera más suave.- Yo te puedo explicar….

-No. Por favor. Ahora no. Deja que me quede con esas palabras.- La abrazo fuertemente y suspiraba aliviado por esa frase soltada para él.

* * *

**Gracias** especialmente a:

**Lu Hatake**

**Ninde Elhenair**

**TenshiMarie-chan**

**Uchihina20**

**Violetamonster**

**Tenshihinata**

**Murasaki**

**Maziixd**

**Kenohe**

**MitcheLove**

**SheiAng**

**Annie Thompson**

Si alguien me falto, por favor no me maten. Que después quien termina el fic ¡Piensen en el Fiiiiic!


	4. Chapter 4

LO SIENTO MUCHO. De verdad discúlpenme, pero se atravesaron ciertas situaciones que no pude evadir. Iba a terminar esta historia en este capítulo pero como compensación lo hare hasta el próximo más un epilogo. Además este ha sido el capítulo más largo. Espero sepan perdonarme y disculparme.

-**Lemmon**

_-Llamada telefónica_

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Un azabache caminaba escaleras abajo de una manera rápida y pesada, cualquiera que lo viera podría ver claramente que se encontraba enfadado, casi al punto de parecer un desquiciado mental. Ni siquiera ponía atención a la peli rosa que venía detrás de él llamándolo y tratando de no caer mientras corría debido a los altos tacones.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué nos vamos ya? Aún es temprano.- Como pudo le dio alcance y lo tomo del brazo. Aunque el nombrado ni siquiera reparo en ella. Sakura alzo una ceja y decidió mejor seguirlo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en ese momento él no quería hablar.

Al llegar al auto, Sasuke ni siquiera le abrió la puerta a su acompañante e ingreso al auto quitando los seguro para que ella entrara. En esos momentos no quería estar con Sakura pero tampoco la quería dejar a su suerte, y no porque la pali rosa le preocupara, sino que al día siguiente la tendría llamándolo a todas horas para reclamarle su poca caballerosidad.

Sakura subió al auto en completo silencio e inquieta por preguntar qué era lo que paso mientras ella platicaba con algunos conocidos en la fiesta. Aunque suponía que algo tenía que ver con Hinata. Sakura no la odiaba en sí, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera escogido a Hinata antes que ella. Fueron años y años en los que la chica lo conocía y lo seguía para saber más de él, para que la notara y le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto amaba al azabache.

Ese chico que conducía a su lado era su único y más grande amor, no había tenido ojos para nadie, solo para él. Cuando en la preparatoria él la invito al baile de graduación pensó que por fin la había escogido y lo único que había pasado es que en toda la noche no había despegado los ojos de la oji luna que esa noche se había hecho acompañar por su amigo Inuzuka. Noto como Sasuke lo quería matar con la mirada, pero ella estúpidamente había pensado que quizás ellos habían molestado al Uchiha, nada más fuera de la realidad. Esa noche Sasuke la había llevado a un lugar lejano en su auto y la había hecho suya. Para Sakura había sido su primera vez, entrego su virginidad al hombre que amaba, su sueño hecho realidad hasta que supo que Sasuke estaba frustrado y que en el clímax había llamado a Hinata. No dijo "Sakura", dijo "Hinata".

Al terminar Sasuke solo se acomodó la ropa, ni siquiera se había desnudado al igual que Sakura, quien solo se colocó de nuevo la ropa interior y se arregló un poco el vestido. No había sido romántico, cariñoso ni amable. Para Sasuke solo había sido un revolcón más. Aun así y con el dolor presente le regalo un "Te amo" que no fue contestado, quizás ni siquiera escuchado.

Todo empeoro a los días siguientes cuando ella lo llamo, para invitarlo a salir al cine, recibió un "No gracias", igual que las siguientes veces en esa semana y en las siguientes, entonces supo que ella no significaba nada para él, pero aun así lo siguió amando hasta el día de hoy. Siempre esperando una oportunidad para amarlo y fingir que él la amaba también.

Regresando a la realidad, Sakura noto que estaban fuera del pequeño departamento de ella, al bajar noto que Sasuke no había apagado el motor del auto, dando a entender que no bajaría con ella. Así que nuevamente subió al auto sin mirar como Sasuke fruncía el ceño y la miraba de un muy mal modo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Sakura? Baja del auto, no tengo ánimos para verte siquiera.- Soltó el volante y masajeo sus cienes, en cualquier minuto le daría una migraña.

-Quiero estar donde tu estés Sasuke-kun. Si Hinata o Kakashi te hicieron pasar un mal rato, yo puedo hacer que lo olvides. Confía en mi Sasuke-kun.- Tomo la mano del azabache y la llevo a su seno mientras se acercaba a él con intención de besarlo.

Sasuke retiro su mano y la alejo de manera poco brusca. Se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto. Sakura pensando que había logrado su cometido salió del auto también tratando de buscar las llaves del departamento para ingresar, mas sin embargo el cuerpo de Sasuke se lo impidió, fue cuando noto la mirada en llamas del azabache y sintió miedo.

-Esta noche es la última en la que tú y yo saldremos, no abra otra Sakura y te lo explicare detalladamente para que lo entiendas.- Se alejó un poco de ella y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.- Tu nunca me has gustado, ni siquiera un poco. Tienes muy poco respeto por ti misma, desde la manera de actuar hasta la manera en la que vistes. No tienes nada de clase, eres demasiado escandalosa y si salía contigo era por dos motivos. En primera, calentabas muy bien mis sabanas, eres la mejor a la hora del sexo oral y medianamente competente para las otras. Y segunda era para pasar una estúpida prueba en la organización Akatzuki, la cual ahora no me interesa ingresar y sabes porque. Por qué esta noche me he dado cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido. La única, y escúchame bien, LA UNICA mujer a la que he amado esta ahora con otro, que para terminar de rematar es mi antiguo maestro. Y ahora lo que quiero hacer es recuperarla y tú me estorbas. No quiero saber de ti nuevamente, no quiero llamadas, mensajes ni correos.- Su cara era de serenidad total, no había rastro de remordimiento o culpa por hablarle de esa manera a la peli rosa, mas pareciera que hablaba del diseño de una casa que estar terminando con ella.

-¿¡Que rayos tiene esa mustia que todos están detrás de ella!?- Pregunto entre un grito y un lamento Sakura. Su mano estaba cerrada tan fuertemente que en cualquier minuto las uñas se enterrarían en la palma de su mano.

Sasuke detuvo su camino y la miro despectivamente. Pensó en contestarle pero se dio cuenta que no acabaría de enumerar todas las cualidades que Hinata poseía y que él había desechado por una ambición.

-¡Tu, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba en un tiempo, Sai, Gaara e incluso hasta tu hermano Itachi!- Bramo Sakura en un grito justo antes que Sasuke entrara en el auto.

Ese último nombre le helo la sangre, no supo cuánto tiempo su cerebro estuvo tratando de digerir la información que le dijo Sakura ¿Su hermano? ¿¡Su hermano sentía algo por Hinata!?

Fue sacado de su estado por la voz de Sakura quien lo miraba con un poco de burla en su rostro. No hay nada peor que una mujer despechada, capaz de hacer cualquier daño, incluso a lo que más ama.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabias? ¿Por qué crees que te puso esa paliza, cuando se enteró de lo que le hiciste a Hinata, Sasuke? Eso fue solo una pantalla. Él también la había notado en cada estúpida reunión de los más grandes clanes de la cuidad. Pero vio cómo su hermanito adorado se quedó prendado de la heredera Hyuga y decidió no ponerse en medio, porque para Itachi Uchiha la felicidad de su hermano esta antes que la de él. Si estuviste con ella fue porque él así lo quiso, porque estoy segura que si Itachi hubiera decidido conquistarla lo hubiera logrado. Después que se enteró de lo que hiciste obviamente se enfureció. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en su lugar.- Ahora ella era quien estaba calmada mientras que Sasuke estaba en una especie de limbo.

Este frunció su seño aún más, si es que era posible y subió al auto dando un portazo y acelerando, dejando atrás a una peli rosa con la moral y el corazón totalmente rotos. Sakura limpio una lagrima traicionera y se encamino a su hogar, por un momento se vio a sí misma y con dolor vio que había cosas en las que Sasuke tenía razón. Esa noche vestía como una cualquiera. Se decidió a si misma a hacer cambios urgentes en su vida y empezaría por dejar atrás un amor que solo le había traído dolor y decepción.

Mientras tanto Sasuke iba a casi una velocidad que se podría describir como "mortal", dándole vueltas al asunto de Itachi y Hinata. Entendía perfectamente que su hermano se hubiera sentido atraído hacia ella, cualquiera con dos neuronas la notaria. Pero su hermano era astuto y mucho. Por su mente pasaron varias opciones del porque Itachi se haría hacia un lado, el nunca hacia eso. Así que ó de verdad lo quería mucho ó tenía un plan más que siniestro. Con un frenon se hizo hacia un lado de la carretera y coloco su cabeza en el volante. La risa que se escuchó después se describiría como desquiciada.

-Que estúpido he sido ¡Eres un maldito genio Itachi, un maldito genio! Por eso la paliza. Me pregunto si ya sabes que esta con Kakashi. Habrá que ir a visitarte y darte la noticia.- Con una sonrisa puso en marcha de nuevo el auto y se dirigió ahora al hogar de su hermano mayor.

Después de unos quince minutos de recorrido llego a un hotel bastante lujoso. El dueño de dicho hotel era el mayor de los Uchiha, por lo tanto podría vivir ahí el tiempo que le plazca. Un valet parking tomo el auto del chico azabache y este subió por el elevador hasta la suite de su hermano. Toco una par de veces hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Itachi lo miro con una ceja alzada y se hacía a un lado para que pasara. Vestía ya una pijama negra en su totalidad, pantaloncillos holgados que se sostenían por su cadera y camisa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia donde había un pequeño mini bar y saco una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador que estaba ahí. Observo como su hermano menosr se sentaba de manera pesada en uno de los sillones y recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Parece que no pasaste una buena noche ototo.- Le dijo mientras le arrogaba otra botella de agua a su hermano y se tiraba en el sillón enfrente de Sasuke y del mismo modo que él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso nii-san?- Mirándolo a los ojos tomo la botella y empezó a beber de ella.

-Estas aquí, con tu hermano mayor al que no soportas. Según tengo entendido Kakashi daría una fiesta en su departamento, apenas es media noche y ya saliste de ahí. No creo que Naruto se haya puesto tan insoportable como para que salieras huyendo a tan temprana hora.- Tomo su celular y verifico la hora, justo antes de que llegara Sasuke se encontraba terminando un informe.

-Pues la verdad es que no, no fue una buena noche es absoluto. Nuestro sensei nos presentó a su nueva novia y después de cruzar algunas palabras con ella preferí salir de ahí, aunque siendo sincero, fue más el hecho de que Kakashi me echara de allí.- Itachi levanto una ceja pero aun sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

-Vaya, dime quien es su novia, es obvio que la conoces.- Se acomodó mejor en el sillón poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de centro en la sala.

Sasuke dio un largo suspiro rememorando lo pasado hace unos minutos. Después miro a su hermano con la mirada muy afilada, se enderezo en sí mismo y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas.

-HINATA

Itachi soltó el teléfono y no pudo evitar que el asombro se viera reflejado en su rostro, miro a Sasuke directamente a los ojos y vio que no había una pisca de mentira en ellos. Lo que su hermano le decía era imposible, él la había estado siguiendo durante esos meses y jamás la vio con Kakashi, aunque hubo veces que tuvo que salir ya sea por negocios de la empresa familiar y/o negocios de Akatzuki, solo fueron uno o dos fines de semana. Además de que no había manera que Kakashi y ella se conocieran, según el informe que Zetzu le había dado los vecinos de Hinata eran matrimonios y un hombre ya comprometido con una tal Kurenai Yui, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Asuma Sarutobi.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es imposible! ¡No hay manera de que ellos se conozcan!- Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar como si fuera un animal salvaje dentro de una pequeña jaula.

-Me usaste de la peor manera Itachi. Me apoyaste para que me le declarara y durante todo nuestro noviazgo, fingiste apoyarme para entrar en Akatzuki aun sabiendo que eran lo que pedirían de mí. Ahora no dudo que hayas sido tu quien dio la estipida idea para esa prueba. Mi hiciste creer que ella me esperaría en ese año, cuando tu aprovecharías ese tiempo para acercartele ¡Todo fue una maldita mentira! ¡Un engaño! ¡Maldita sea Itachi, soy tu hermano!- También se levantó bruscamente Sasuke y fue directo hacia Itachi.

-¡Tú no te mereces a Hinata! Desde el momento que supe que ustedes estarían comprometidos me dedique a forjar un plan para tenerla a mi lado. Además de que no te vi muy disgusto con Sakura en sus encuentros. A diferencia de ti ototo, yo jamás he dejado que ninguna otra mujer me toque, solo deseo que sea ella quien esté a mi lado y nadie más. Dejaría todo por ella y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Somos Uchihas hermano, somos egoístas y con un sentimiento de posesividad inmenso. Era más que obvio que haría algo, no importa cuántos hilos tendría que mover, hasta en Akatzuki.- Se enderezo y tomo una posición imponente frente a su pequeño hermano quien no se amedrento.

-Lo que me queda claro Itachi, es que somos una escoria, estamos podridos por dentro. Ella no se merece estar con alguien como nosotros, la ahogaríamos en un abismo de oscuridad. Pensaba hacer algo para recuperarla, pero me doy cuenta que solo la lastimaría más y si de verdad la amas como dices, harás lo mismo.- Sasuke metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se encamino hacia la salida pero cuanto iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-No puedo ototo. Simplemente no puedo. La ame desde que era pequeña. Quizás tengas razón, la ahogaríamos en nuestra oscuridad, pero simplemente no puedo olvídala, me pides un imposible.- Itachi también le dio la espalda a Sasuke mirando su reflejo en la ventana de la suite.

-No te digo que la olvides, solo ya no te acerques a ella. – Y sin más dejo atrás a Itachi y partió rumbo a su lúgubre hogar.

Mientras tanto Itachi cayó de rodillas y se apoyó en sus manos para no caer de lleno al suelo, una lágrima resbalo y cayó en su mano. De sus labios broto un gemido de dolor que a cualquiera le haría el corazón añicos. Quizás no fue la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, pero era la única que los Uchihas le habían enseñado. Pero que de que la amaba, lo hacía y demasiado. Ahora tendría que aprender a vivir con un dolor permanente en su pecho.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kakashi ya la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, la mayoría de los chicos ya se había marchado, a excepción de Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto y Gaara. Los tres primero ya inconscientes por el alcohol ingerido mientras que Gaara, Kakashi y Hinata los miraban desde el otro lado de la sala, ya que Suigetsu estaba tirado en el sillón con Karin encima de él y Naruto sobre la mesita de estar, recostado de cualquier modo.

-No puedo con los tres sensei, ni siquiera me quiero llevar a Naruto a su casa Kushina me mataría por dejarlo beber tanto.- Dijo Gaara de pie, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, pensando en una solución al dilema que tenía en frente.

-Yo podría llevar a Naruto a su casa y dejarlo tirado a fuera. Ya sabes, como cuando eres niño y tocas el timbre de una casa para salir corriendo.- Aporto Kakashi rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa oculta por su tapa bocas.

-El problema son Karin-san y Suigetsu-kun.- Dijo preocupada Hinata y con rostro afligido.

Los tres se sumieron en un silencio buscando posibilidades para los tres alcohólicos en la casa de Kakashi. Hasta que Hinata salió hacia su departamento y regreso después de unos cinco minutos, traía consigo una pequeña bolsa y con las mejillas un poco rosadas.

-Gaara-kun, puedes irte ya a tu casa. Encontré la solución, tú no te preocupes, Kakashi y yo nos encargaremos.- Los dos hombre levantaron una ceja observándola.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Gaara mirando de Hinata a Kakashi.

-¿Estas segura?- También pregunto el peli plata con un poco de miedo por lo que se le pudiera ocurrir a su novia.

Hinata solo asintió en repetidas ocasiones. Aun un tanto escéptico de las cosas Gaara se despidió de ambos con un "Hasta luego y buenas noches".

-Pequeña ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- Pregunto el peli plata mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Hinata quien recostó un poco su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi.

-Karin-san y Suigets-kun pueden dormir en mi habitación y Naruto-kun en mi sillón. Yo llamare a Kushina-san y le diré que Naruto-kun dormirá en mi casa y tratare de que no lo mate al día siguiente, aunque espero que sea Mianto-san quien me conteste.- Realizo una plegaria al cielo para que así pasara.

-¿No estarás pensando dormir en el suelo verdad?- Le cuestiono mientras la encaraba. Sabía que ella era una samaritana, pero por culpa de esos alcohólicos ella no dormiría en el suelo. Hasta que la vio negar y como el color escarlata regresaba a su rostro.- Creo que me tienes que explicar porque no entiendo nada.

En respuesta a eso Hinata levanto la pequeña bolsa que traía consigo y Kakashi la tomo para ver el contenido. Supuso que ahí se encontraría la respuesta. Y cuando vio el contenido sintió que el corazón quería abandonar su caja torácica.

-¿Te molesta si duermo contigo hoy?

Kakashi no supo si Hinata lo quería volver loco. No sabía si la pregunta era echa con sinceridad o lo estaba provocando, pero quería estar seguro, no quería que su reciente relación se fuera por un tubo por un malentendido.

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio Hinata?- Tenía sus ojos abiertos y una sonrisa esperanzadora por la espera de la respuesta. La vio asentir aun con el rojo en su cara y como se mordía el labio sugerentemente.- ¿Estas consiente de que si entras a mi habitación es muy probable que no te deje salir verdad?

Se acercó a ella y tomo el rostro fino de Hinata entre sus manos y con su nariz acaricio desde la frente, ojos, mejillas y quijada, para después bajar su máscara y besar suavemente los carnosos labios de ella.

-Estoy consiente.- Apenas y le contesto entre suspiros con los labios pegados a él.

-No soy un santo Hinata y te aseguro que si duermes conmigo hoy, no te hare nada santo tampoco. No pienses mal de mí por favor. Te amo y demasiado, pero también te deseo y como no te puedes imaginar. Pero quiero dejarte en claro que es lo que pasara amor si entras a mi habitación.- Le advirtió mientras sentía el cuerpo de Hinata pegarse más al de el en busca de su calor, si las cosas seguían así no podría soportar más.

-Cuida bien de mi Kakashi. Por favor.- Fue la respuesta de Hinata mientras profundizaba ella el beso. Un beso cargado de pura pasión y deseo, sus cuerpos se encendían a cada caricia dada y recibida. Hasta que el ronquido de Naruto los trajo a la realidad.

Se estaban olvidando de las otras tres personas de la habitación y que además estaban inconscientes. Con un suspiro de deseo frustrado se separaron y se encaminaron a ellos. Primero Kakashi cargo a Karin, quien pataleaba un poco dormida. Cuando la recostó en la cama de Hinata, ella le quito los lentes y los zapatos para que durmiera un poco mejor. Cuando dejo a Suigetsu repitió el procedimiento al igual que con Naruto. Llego el momento de hacer la llamada a la casa de los Namikaze, Hinata puso el teléfono en altavoz y espero, pero sobre todo rogo porque fuera Minato quien contestara. Lástima que las cosas no fueron así.

-Moshi-moshi.- Se oyó la voz un poco adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

-Anooo.. ¿Kushina-san? Habla Hinata Hyuga. Disculpe que la moleste a estas horas de la noche.- Hablo muy tímidamente Hinata con sus dedos índices chocando uno con otro. Kakashi se dio cuenta que el carácter de Kushina intimidaba a Hinata. Pero si Hinata conocía tan bien a Kushina Namikaze como él, la entendía perfectamente.

_-¿Hinata-chan? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Cariño es un gusto escucharte! ¿Pero estás bien verdad? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿Necesitas ayuda?_- Empezó a bombardearla de preguntas que hasta Hinata se encogió sobre sí misma un segundo.

-Si Kushina-san no se preocupe, estoy bien y también me da gusto escucharla a usted también. Si la llamo es por Naruto.- La azabache cerro los ojos por reflejo, pues bien sabía lo que se avecinaba.

_-¿¡NARUTO!? ¡Dime que ese niño no te hiso nada, porque si fue así te juro que lo castro! (Querida tranquilízate, seguro no es nada) ¡Ese chico desde el día que nació solo da problemas!_- Se escuchaba la voz de Minato tratando de calmar a su esposa. Aunque Kushina amaba a su hijo era verdad que por lo menos tres veces a la semana recibía una queja de él. Literalmente desde que nació.

-¡El está bien! Y no hiso nada, solo que el lugar donde se realizó la fiesta está en el mismo edificio de departamentos en los que vivo yo y resulto que el sensei de Naruto-kun es mi novio y creo que Naruto-kun tomo un poco de más y se quedara a dormir en mi departamento.- Hinata no estaba segura de sí había soltado información de más, pero al ver la cara de Kakashi, supuso que sí.

_-¿¡QUE!? ¡Maldito Kakashi pervertido! Mira que aprovecharse de una niña tan tierna y linda como tú. Pero me las pagara Hinata-chan te lo aseguro (Cariño Hinata ya no es una niña, aunque Kakashi si es un pervertido, pero estoy seguro que todo es consensual) ¡No lo defiendas Minato!_- Se escucharon varias cosas siendo arrogadas desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Kushina-san. Naruto dormirá en el departamento de Hinata y ella dormirá conmigo. Trataremos de mañana mandarle en un mejor estado a su hijo. Hasta mañana y que descansen.- Le dijo Kakashi a Kushina mientras colgaba y desconectaba el teléfono.- Mucho mejor. No sé por qué el sensei se enamoró de ella. Es muy buena persona, pero se la pasa amenazándolos, en el caso de Naruto, golpeándolo.

-¿Conoces a Kushina-san y Minato-san?- Pregunto Hinata sentándose a horcajadas de Kakashi.

-Minato-san fue mi maestro de derecho en la universidad y bueno por ende conozco a Kushina-san.- Le decía mientras se retiraba la máscara y acercar el rostro de Hinata a él y besarla.

-Kakashi, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo antes que nada.- Se separo un poco de el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Kakashi se asustó un poco, no tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera de no estar con él, si ella lo pidiera esperaría el tiempo necesario. Pero le preocupaba un poco lo que ella quería decirle.

-Te escucho pequeña. Puedes decirme lo que sea.- Trato de reconfortarla mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Hinata tomo valor respirando profundamente al momento que se separaba de él y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar llevar su mano al rostro de su novio y acariciarlo suavemente.

-Veras. Pues veras. Es que, bueno, yo…- Hinata sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su rostro cuando intentaba explicar algo.

-¿No eres virgen?- Pregunto de manera natural y casi queriendo reír de la expresión de Hinata quien negó con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara.- ¿Y crees que eso puede molestarme?- Vio como asintió ahora a su pregunta.- ¿A ti te importaría mi pasado? ¿Con las mujeres con las que estuve?- Aunque frunció un poco el ceño negó frenéticamente.- Pues a mí tampoco me interesa con quien hayas estado antes. Solo me importa que de ahora en adelante estarás conmigo y que hare cualquier cosa para que no te vayas de mi lado ¿Lo has entendido?

Hinata asintió nuevamente y se arrogo a los brazos de Kakashi, quien la abrazo y beso de nueva cuenta con pasión cargada. Hinata se vio sorprendida por el acto pero inmediatamente lo respondió. Al principio solo buscaban los labios del otro hasta que se dieron cuenta que necesitaban más, fue cuando Kakashi deslizo uno de los tirantes del vestido de Hinata y empezó a besar su cuello y morder ligeramente su hombro.

**Lemmon**

Hinata empezó a desabotonar despacio la camisa de Kakashi y empezar a arañar ligeramente el pecho y abdomen marcado del peli plata, hasta que por fin se la quitó. Y Kakashi obviamente no se quería quedar atrás, así que deslizo el cierre del vestido y lo saco por encima de ella, dejándole ver el exquisito encaje lila de su ropa interior. La respiración de Hinata era muy profunda haciendo que el sostén apenas pudiera contener el exuberante pecho de su novia. Sin que ella lo esperara, la cargo haciendo que Hinata enredara las piernas en la cintura de Kakashi y fueran tomando rumbo hacia la habitación, que de ahora en adelante, seria de ambos.

Ya dentro la coloco sobe la cama delicadamente y se posiciono sobre ella empezando a besar el monte de sus pechos, deslizo su ano izquierda hacia su espalda haciendo que la azabache se curveara hacia arriba y diera más espacio a Kakashi para devorarla. Ya con su cometido cumplido de desabrochar el sostén, lo quito y lo arrogo hacia alguna parte de la habitación. Sin perder tiempo se llevó a la boca uno de los ya duros pezones de Hinata mientras que el otro seno era amasado delicadamente.

-¡Kakashi!- Suspiro Hinata cegada por las caricias y mimos de su novio.

El por su parte al escucharla hizo que su masculinidad diera un respingo de deseo por entrar ya en ella. Pero quería darle más placer y que volviera a pronunciar su nombre así un millar de veces más. Así que cambio de seno y siguió con la misma labor por unos minutos más así, hasta que empezó a descender por el ombligo y vientre de Hinata y cuando rozo las bragas con su lengua las empezó a retirar lentamente, mientras que cada piel que quedaba expuesta era besada por Kakashi para disfrute de Hinata.

Después de saborear la intimidad de Hinata por un rato, Kakashi se deshizo de la demás ropa, y fue el turno de Hinata para admirar a su novio. No era alguien musculoso pero si tenía su cuerpo bien formado y tonificado, quiso ver más de la cintura hacia abajo, pero su pudor no se lo permitió. No fue hasta que sintió como Kakashi bajaba de la cama que regreso a la realidad. Vio cómo se daba la vuelta y le regalaba una estupenda vista de su trasero, pero se extrañó mucho que se encaminara hacia el baño. Pensó que ella había echo algo mal y se atrevió a preguntar de manera afligida.

-¿Pasa algo malo Kakashi?- Pregunto casi susurro incorporándose levemente sobre la cama.

-Nada malo cariño, solo voy por un preservativo.- Se regresó y la beso levemente, justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta la mano de Hinata en su brazo lo detuvo.

-No es necesario. Tomo anticonceptivos desde que mi primer periodo, para regularlo.- Bajo su rostro y mordió su labio, y es que esos temas siempre sacaban a flote su vergüenza natural.

-Hablas en serio ¿verdad?- Kakashi busco su mirada perlada y la vio asentir. Parece que alguien haya arriba lo quería de verdad, quizás sus fallecidos padres.

Subió de nueva cuenta a la cama mientras devoraba los labios de Hinata en un beso más que hambriento, la recostó y trato de hacerla sentir cómoda mientras que lentamente con su mano buscaba de nueva cuenta la entrada de la oji perla. Al hallarla Kakashi dirigió su falo hacia ella y comenzó a hundirse lentamente. Hinata sentía que tocaba el cielo y Kakashi estaba igual que ella. El peli plata levanto levemente las caderas de ella para tratar de hundirse más, al lograr el cometido Hinata gimió mas sonoramente el nombre de él. Para Kakashi eso fue una buena señal de que la empezara a embestir.

Con sus fuertes manos trataba de mantenerla en esa posición mientras la seguía empotrando y viendo como sus senos se movían al compás de sus estocadas. Las manos de Hinata estrujaban las sabanas que estaban sobre su cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que su novio le estaba dando. De un momento a otro Kakashi busco sus labios mientras que aun sostenía una de sus piernas y la besaba apasionadamente e incluso mordía sus labios de manera suave.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, más rápido!- Pidió entre besos y abrazándolo.

El nombrado libero a Hinata de su pierna y uso sus codos para apoyarse y que ella enredara sus piernas en él. Cumplió con el deseo de su novia y empezó con movimientos mas rápidos, sintiendo como la oji perla clavaba sus uñas en la espalda editándolo más. Busco el oído de la azabache y mordió el lóbulo.

-Nena, me estas volviendo loco. No creo poder más.- Susurro suavemente y se dirigió a su cuello para marcarlo.

Hinata al escucharlo compartió la misma sensación. Si Kakashi seguía así ella tampoco podría más, así que lo insto a que fuera más rápido dirigiendo sus manos al trasero de Kakashi y apretarlo. Él entendió la indirecta y le obedeció. Los sonidos saliendo de los labios de Hinata lo hipnotizaban, después de unas estocadas más sintió las paredes intimas de Hinata atrapándolo con mayor intensidad, lo que provoco que él también llegara a su clímax de una manera violenta. No pudo ocultar el ronco gemido que salió de su boca al descargarse en ella.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre ella pero sin aplastarla, después de recuperar un poco la respiración se hizo a un lado de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Ella acomodo su cabeza en su pecho y respondió al abrazo. Se sintió protegida pero sobre todo querida en los brazos de Kakashi. Ino moriría cuando le contara lo que acababa de hacer. Y con una sonrisa en los labios se empezó a quedar profundamente dormida. No pudo observar la mirada obscura de su novio sobre ella, completamente feliz de verla sonreír.

**End** **Lemmon**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi despertó solo en la habitación y con el aroma de un desayuno recién echo. Busco entre sus cosas y se colocó un pantalón de pijama color rojo y una camisa gris, salió de la habitación directo a la cocina. Vio la figura de Hinata de espalda y se percató que se había duchado. Observo el reloj de la sala y vio que eran casi las diez de la mañana. Nunca había dormido tanto, aunque fuera fin de semana. Suspiro y decidió olvidar el asunto por el momento y disfrutar del día libre con su novia.

Hinata aún no notaba la presencia del peli blanco a sus espaldas por estar concentrada en el desayudo que estaba preparando para todos. No quería que Karin Suigetsu y Naruto se fueran con el estómago vacío, incluso ya había conectado de nuevo el teléfono de Kakashi, viendo que tenía varios mensajes de la casa de los Namikaze en su grabadora. Cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola regreso a la realidad y disfruto del perfume natural de Kakashi.

-Buenos días. Siento mucho haberme quedado tanto tiempo dormido.- Bajo su máscara y la beso mientras que rodeaba su cintura. Se percató del pijama que traía puesto y rio un poco por el chiste visual. Eran unos pantaloncillos debajo de la rodilla y una blusa de manga corta en color rojo, pero el estampado era de un espanta pájaros dormido rodeado de cuervos.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa y dándose una vuelta completa para Kakashi.- Cuando lo vi me acorde de ti y decidí comprarlo.- Con una cuchara aun en su mano se alejó un poco más para modelarlo.

-¿Hace cuánto lo compraste?- Vio el color carmesí regresar de golpe a su novia y voltearse a el sartén. Levanto una ceja divertido y la abrazo nuevamente por la espalda.- ¿Hinata?

-Hace como un mes.- Apenas y fue audible la respuesta.

Mientras tanto Kakashi sentía el corazón bailar y le dieron ganas de bromear con ella, pero sabría que si seguía así, tal vez la haría enfadar. Así que solo beso su mejilla y la pego más a él. Observo que Hinata había preparado más comida que para dos personas y supuso que no dejaría que las personas que se encontraban en el otro departamento se fueran con el estómago vacío.

-¿Los alcohólicos aún no se levantan?- Le cuestiono mientras iba a la cafetera a preparar un poco de la bebida de los dioses (aquí su escritora no puede vivir sin el café).

-No, aun no ¿Podrías avisarles que el desayuno está listo? Por favor.- Hinata sabía que Kakashi se negaría, pero con mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

-Como decirle que no a esa cara. Deja levanto a esos holgazanes.- Bufo y salió del departamento, abrió el de Hinata y vio a Naruto comiéndose un cojín y tirado en el piso, entro a la habitación que sería de Hinata y rogaba porque esos dos al menos no se hubieran puesto a hacer obscenidades en una cama que no era de ellos. Afortunadamente aún estaban vestidos, aunque Karin otra vez sobre Suigetsu y su mano se perdía debajo de las sabanas, he ahí la razón de que Suigetsu estuviera con una sonrisa aun dormido. Aunque él también tenía una mano en el trasero que Karin, así que Kakashi no sabía ahora exactamente el porqué de la Sonrisa del Hozuki.

Fue hacia la cocina de Hinata y tomo un sartén y una cuchara de bambú. Lo que haría a continuación sería lo más divertido que había echo hasta ahora. Empezó a golpear el sartén con la cuchara y escucho como Karin y Suigetsu caían de la cama y vio como Naruto se pegó con la mesita de centro en la cabeza. Y con un "El desayuno está listo holgazanes" los dejo sobándose alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Así fue como Hinata los tenía en la mesa, con resaca del infierno y cara de zombificados, que ni siquiera se percataron de que Kakashi bajaba su máscara para comer, lo cual era un alivio para él. Después de desayunar y despedirse de ellos Kakashi fue a su sillón y prendió el televisor, hasta que Hinata le arrojo una toalla a la cabeza.

-¿Tan mal huelo?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada y sonrisa divertida.

-¿Recuerdas que te menciones el ir a arreglar el nuevo consultorio?- Pregunto ahora ella con una ceja alzada y una mano sobre su cadera tapando la visión de Kakashi al televisor.

-Estaré listo en diez minutos ¿No me quieres ayudar a ducharme?- Se acercó a ella seductoramente arrogándole la camisa del pijama.

-Si entro contigo al baño, no iremos a arreglar el consultorio.- Contesto con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada.- Además yo ya me bañe, es tu turno Hatake Kakashi. Listo en diez minutos, mientras yo voy a mi habitación y me cambio.- Y antes de que el peli plata tratara de convencerla salió hacia su departamento dejando a Kakashi con su fantasía entre jabón y espuma.

* * *

Siento que tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura, además de que le agregue un poco más de trama incluyendo al sexy bombón comestible de Itachi. Como les dije, el próximo capítulo es el final y el epilogo, el cual va a ser muy corto, solo les aviso.

Espero sus sexys comentarios a esta humilde escritora, ya saben, para vomitar arcoíris con sus lindas palabras/consejos/amenazas/etc.

Pícale abajo, para que me hagas sonrojar.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero no haberme tardado mucho en este. Bueno como anuncie en el anterior este es el último capítulo. Mi primer short-fic de Kaka/Hina. Esta pareja me encanta, igual que el Ita/HIna. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, así como yo disfrute escribirla para ustedes. Y agradezco nuevamente cada uno de sus reviews. Es lo que a nosotros como escritores (as) nos anima a seguir adelante y esmerarnos más por complacerles, sin dejar de lado la personalidad de cada uno de nosotros. Bueno ya basta de tanta palabrería sin sentido que lo que ustedes quieren saber es lo que va a pasar ahora.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro más que el de entretener.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Casi al medio día se observaba a un peli plata tomado de la mano de una peli negra, ambos sonrientes platicando de trivialidades. A lo lejos observaron el que próximamente seria el consultorio de Hinata, Ino y Tenten. Las cuales ya se encontraban al parecer pintando el interior del lugar. Cuando se acercaron más Hinata paso primero para saludar a sus amigas y ver en lo que se necesitaba ayudar. Pero las otras dos chicas dejaron de lado lo que hacían cuando vieron que su amiga venia acompañada. Pasaron de largo a Hinata quien las miraba sorprendida, las dos chicas fueron y tomaron cada una uno de los brazos de Kakashi y lo sentaron en un montón de cajas apiladas.

-Me llamo Ino Yamanaka. Una de las mejores amigas de Hinata.- Se presentó la rubia de ojos azules y coleta alta a Kakashi guiñándole un ojo. Vestía un overol, suelto por un hombro y debajo una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo. Protegía su cabello con una pañoleta azul cielo, haciendo juego con sus ojos.

-Yo soy Tenten, otra amiga de Hinata.- Saco su lengua e hizo la señal de amor y paz, también traía un overol, pero en shorts, y también cubría su pelo con una pañoleta pero en color verde pasto haciendo juego con la camisa que traía debajo del overol.

-Hatake Kakashi, abogado, maestro y novio de Hinata.- A quien buscaba pidiendo auxilio. La observo con su misma expresión pero igual de divertida que sus amigas. Kakashi vestía un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una camisa de color arena un poco vieja para ayudar a limpiar el lugar.

-¡Hinata! No me dijiste que ya eran novios ¡Que mala amiga eres!- Le grito Yamanaka en un puchero.

-Dios, no hagas un drama por eso Ino, ya abra tiempo de platicar mientras ponemos decente este lugar, me guastaría abrir el consultorio la próxima semana.- Le regaño Tenten con las manos en jarra y rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento Ino-chan pero apenas y tenemos dos días de novios, además Kiba-kun llamo ayer y dijo que él también vendría junto con Shino, Hanabi y Neiji-nisan.- Vio como los tres la miraba pidiendo una explicación, sobre todo Kakashi. Sabia de Kiba y Shino. Pero Hinata hablaba muy poco de su familia. Y por qué no, estaba también un poco asustado por la mención del "nii-san".- Ayer en la fiesta fue Kiba-kun quien me llamo y me dio dos buenas noticias, dijo que padre había aceptado la relación de él con Hanabi y lo convenció para que salieran a "pasear" el día de hoy, pero como ya conocen a papá, le pidió a nii-san que fuera con ellos. Se agregó a Shino al ver que había la posibilidad de vernos otra vez después de tanto tiempo.- Sonrió abiertamente como muy pocas veces lo hacía. Kakashi tuvo que aceptar que se encontraba un poco celoso de sus amigos y la familia de Hinata, pero verla tan radiante le llenaba el corazón.

Se hoyo mucho griterío fuera del consultorio y de repente a un chico de cabello castaño con extrañas marcas en la mejilla rodar por el suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre en la boca.

-¡Neiji nii-san! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? ¿Por qué golpeas a Kiba!?- Entro una pequeña castaña de piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos color perla. Vestía un sencillo vestido color blanco y entro de inmediato a ver como se encontraba su novio.

-¡El muy imbécil tiene la culpa! ¡Debería tener más cuidado en donde pone la mano!- Otro castaño de piel también ligeramente bronceada y ojos de luna entro para tratar de nuevamente golpear al otro chico. Vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul rey y camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos.- ¡No puedo permitir que se propase con Hanabi-sama!

-¡Nii-san! ¡Fui yo quien puso la mano de Kiba en mi trasero!- Se levantó del piso de donde estaba su novio y encaro a su primo con el rostro llena de furia.

-Yo puedo constatar eso.- Entro otro chico cabello negro y muy alborotado, dándole un ligero toque rebelde, lentes oscuros con un saco largo en donde estaban sus manos tratando de acomodándolo, pantalones de mezclilla en negro.- Hinata es un gusto verte de nuevo.- Fue el único que saludo de manera correcta la peli negra.

-¡Shino-kun!

Saludo y corrió hacia el nombrado, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer algún contrapeso debido al abrazo de su amiga. Hinata lo abrazo y salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. Shino la abrazo suavemente y dio un pequeño apretón al abrazo. Y como pocas veces mostro una pequeña sonrisa a momento que su amiga se separaba para verlo mejor.

-¡Onee-sama! ¿¡Por qué saludas primero a Shino en lugar de tu hermana menor!?- Hanabi se la arrebató a Shino y ahora era la pequeña Hyuga quien la estrujaba y soltó una exclamación entre quejido y regaño hacia su hermana.

-Fui el primero en saludarla correctamente ¿Por qué? Porque eso dicta las buenas costumbres, pero sobre todo, porque es mi amiga.- Le contesto Shino a Hanabi mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol.

-¡Hanabi imotuo-chan! Estas más grande y luces más hermosa de cómo te vi la última vez ¡Nii-san!- Estiro su delicada mano hacia su primo quien la tomo y Hinata lo jalo hacia ella para abrazarlo.

La imagen que tenían todos los demás era una muy tierna y emotiva, todos ahí sabían lo mucho que se amaban esos tres y todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para volverse a ver. Con un poco de timidez el joven Hyuga respondió al abrazo solicitado por su prima.

-¿¡Oigan no se están olvidando de alguien!?- Kiba se apuntó así mismo sintiéndose ignorado.

-No es nadie importante.- Le respondió Neiji a Kiba con una sonrisa altanera y arrogante.

-¡Neiji-kun!

-¡Neiji-kun!

Le gritaron las hermanas a su primo quien solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Después se percató que estaban siendo el centro de atención de tres miradas más. .

Fue cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de la situación. Sus amigas y novio no conocían a sus amigos de infancia ni a su hermana y primo. Ni ellos a sus amigas y novio. Así que se separó un poco de su hermana y su primo para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Ino, Tenten, Kakashi, ellos son Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, mis amigos de la infancia. Y ellos son Hanabi y Neiji, mi hermana y mi primo. Aunque a Neiji-niisan lo trato como mi hermano mayor.- Les dijo a sus amigas y novio parándose en medio de ambos grupos.

-Conozco a los Aburame, compran muchas flores para sus granjas de insectos, son nuestros mejores clientes. Soy Ino Yamanaka, de las florerías Yamanakas.- Le guiño un ojo a Shino quien se sonrojo levemente

-Soy Tenten, amiga de Hinata. Al igual que Ino, conocí a Hinata en la universidad, es un gusto.- Realizo una pequeña reverencia saludando a los amigos de la oji perla y su familia.

-Hatake Kakashi, maestro de derecho en la Universidad de Konoha y novio de Hinata.- La nombrada abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad y enrojeció por las repentinas mirada sobre ella, obviamente más las de sus amigos y hermanos.

-Onee-sama, que bien te lo tenías guardado. Me da gusto que no le hayas dado tanto tiempo de luto al Uchiha miserable ese.- Le dijo Hanabi en tono jocoso y picándole las costillas a su hermana mayor.

-Hinata-sama, es muy viejo para usted. Debería replantearse el seguir en esta relación.- Dijo Neiji mirando desafiante a Kakashi.

A este poco le importaba lo que dijera el dichoso primo de su novia, no le gusto que le llamara viejo, ni tampoco le gustaba el tono en el que dijo aquello, ni mucho menos como lo estaba mirando. Frunció ligeramente su ceño, él tenía pensado llevarse bien con la familia de Hinata y al parecer el castaño Hyuga no se lo pondría fácil.

-¡Neiji! Es mi decisión, y como veras ya está tomada. Se los riesgos pero por el momento estoy concentrada en que mi relación con Kakashi funcione. Te agradezco enormemente la preocupación que siempre muestras por mí, pero esta vez te pediré que por favor, cualquier comentario negativo te lo guardes.- Hinata estaba un poco (bastante) molesta por el comentario de su nii-san. Kakashi estaba ahora con una sonrisa radiante por debajo de su máscara mirando al castaño y Neiji tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Hinata jamás le hablaba de esa manera. Ese Kakashi era una mala influencia para ella (según él).

-¡Wooow! ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con onee-sama? Mira que enfrentarte a Neiji.- Levanto una ceja hacia su hermana y después hacia su cuñado.- No sé qué le has hecho, pero vas por buen camino cuñadito.- Se acercó a Kakashi quien amplio su sonrisa a Hanabi. Al parecer tenía una muy buena aliada.

-Bueno lo que hice no es para menores de edad lo escuchen.- Le contesto Kakashi y Hanabi abrió sus ojos a plenitud sonrojada.

Ino sonrió al por mayor por la información y entendiendo el significado de esas palabras, Tenten solo se sonrojó y medio sonrió, Kiba soltó una risotada con un "qué bien escondido lo tenías Hinata", Shino agrego un "Eso es mucha información para mi" y Neiji quería saltar y asesinar a Kakashi, en primera por decir algo tan poco decoroso como si se hablara de cualquier cosa y segunda por haber tocado a su adorada prima. Iba a golpear a Kakashi pero el sonido sordo de alguien cayendo los alerto de inmediato, era Hinata quien se encontraba desmayada y aun roja por lo que dijo Kakashi.

Este inmediatamente se acercó a ella para ver cómo se encontraba y vio que era un simple desmayo. Hanabi se acercó para ver cómo estaba su hermana y de repente empezó a soltar una risa traviesa atrayendo la atención de Kakashi.

-Onee-sama tenía años sin desmayarse. Años. Y tal parece que has sacado de nueva cuenta esa faceta suya. Eso quiere decir que de verdad la afectas y al parecer mucho.- Palmeo a Kakashi en el hombro felicitándolo.- No te preocupes en unos diez minutos se recuperara.

Tenten empezó a poner orden en el lugar y comenzó a delegar tareas, que al fin y al cabo para eso también habían ido. Ino y Shino se fueron a la parte exterior para pintarlo y hacer el letrero del consultorio, Kiba y Hanabi iban limpiando por donde ya estaba pintado y Neiji y Tenten se encargaban de pintar lo poco que faltaba. Mientras tanto Kakashi cuidaba de Hinata en lo que despertaba, no pensó que fuera a desmayarse por soltar aquello, pero Hinata tenía que acostumbrarse ya que él era así. Viéndola dormir recordó que no pudo hacer realidad una de sus fantasías, despertar y verla dormir a su lado. Aunque para eso ya habría otras oportunidades, mientras tanto disfrutaría ese momento viendo dormida o en este caso, inconsciente.

A los quince minutos Hinata estaba abriendo los ojo muy lentamente, de inmediato reconoció el olor que la rodeaba, no era otro más que el de su novio que la veía divertido mientras ella tenía recostada su cabeza en el regazo del peli gris. Recordó el porqué de su desmayo y enrojeció nuevamente, pero ahora se encontraba haciendo un puchero en un intento fingido de parecer enojada con su novio.

-Haces eso y te vez más adorable que cuando estás dormida.- Beso su frente con la máscara puesta y acomodo un mechón de cabello mientras que con el dedo índice acariciaba los labios.

-¿Te gusta abochornarme verdad?- Le regaño Hinata mientras se levantaba. Se supone que iban a poner en orden el consultorio y Kakashi por sus indiscreciones le provocaba un desmallo.

-Sí, la verdad es que me está gustando eso de abochornarte, como tú lo dices. Pero en mi defensa no creí que te fueras a desmayar por un inocente comentario.- Le dijo Kakashi también poniéndose de pie sacudiendo su ropa, hasta que recordó que traía ropa para limpiar y pintar el consultorio, así que no tenía caso el sacudirse.

-¿¡Un inocente comentario!? Los demás no tienen por qué enterarse de lo que tú y yo hacemos a solas. Eso es solo nuestro.- Lo último lo dijo muy bajo, casi en un susurro la azabache.

Kakashi se sintió un poco mal, así que internamente se prometió no hacer muy seguido aquello, solo cuando estuvieran a solas. Con sus manos busco el rostro de la oji perla y bajo su máscara para besarla.

-¡Hey! Tortolos, dejen eso para cuando estén en su departamento, aún hay mucho trabajo y ya que están cerca de esas cajas pueden ir sacando las cosas y colocándolas en su lugar.- Les grito Tenten mientras se limpiaba una mancha de pintura de la cara.

Así que se pusieron en marcha en seguida, el letrero fuera del consultorio ya estaba listo. Ino se colgó del cuello de Shino mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo felicitaba por un buen trabajo. Tal acto provoco que Shino quisiera esconder su rostro en algún lado debido al sonrojo. Esto último provoco que Kiba se burlara de él seguido de Hanabi. Era obvio que a la rubia le había gustado el Aburame y estaba haciéndoselo saber, Ino era de las que si le gustaba algo no paraba hasta tenerlo y Hinata esperaba que eso fuera algo bueno para ambos. Ino aunque siempre era muy jovial no tenía ninguna relación desde hace mucho tiempo y quizás el carácter calmado de Shino era lo que ella necesitaba, aparte de que este mismo era muy estoico y poco sociable, algo que a Ino le sobraba.

Neiji por otro lado era regañado constantemente por Tenten, porque el Hyuga siempre se distraía por estar cuidando de sus primas. Le eran arrogados algún trapo, brocha y la última vez toda una salpicadura de pintura. Parecía un mapache café con una raya rosa en medio. Y por supuesto tanto Kiba, Kakashi y la misma Hanabi no pudieron desaprovechar la oportunidad para burlarse de él. Hinata juraba que en cualquier momento la vena marcada que estaba en la frente de Neiji terminaría de explora en cualquier momento. Después de unas horas más de trabajo, ya el consultorio estaba listo, solo faltaban alguno arreglos de decoración para abrir el lugar, además obviamente de alguno destalles legales que faltaban, pero además de eso, todo estaba en orden.

Se vieron unos a otros y se dieron cuenta que estaban hechos un asco, a excepción de Hanabi que lucía pulcra, ya que Kiba no la dejo hacer mucho que digamos, para evitar que se lastimara o ensuciara de mas, no quería que Hiashi sospechara que fueron a ver y ayudar a la mayor de los Hyugas.

-Bueno creo que no tomamos en cuenta que acabaríamos así.- Dijo Neiji viéndose por el reflejo del cristal y tratando de quitar la pintura de su cabello.

-Podemos ir al departamento para que se bañen. Aunque queda un poco lejos, pero es mejor a que lleguen así.- Hinata trataba de ayudar a Neiji sin mucho éxito a quitarse la pintura.

Kakashi los observaba y aunque sabía que eran primos le molestaba bastante que Hinata se acercara a otros hombres. Neiji noto eso y dejo que su prima se acercara más con el pretexto que no se veía bien el cabello para quitarse la mancha. Kakashi sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero si eso seguía así dentro de poco los separaría. Hasta que recordó algo y su sonrisa se amplió. Desde hace tiempo quería llevar a Hinata a ese lugar tan especial para él.

-Mi casa esta cercas de aquí, de echo está a escasas dos cuadras, y a una cuadra de aquí hay un pequeño supermercado. Podemos comprar jabón y shampoo para que se bañen.- Hinata lo miraba interrogante al igual que Ino y Tenten, ¿Qué no supone que Kakashi era vecino de Hinata en el edificio de departamentos?

-¿Tienes una casa por aquí?- Pregunto Hinata y veía como Kakashi asentía y sacudía un poco de polvo de sus pantalones.- ¿Entonces por qué rentas departamento si tienes una casa?- Siguió con el interrogatorio dejando de ayudar a Neiji en su labor de quitar la mancha rosada de su cabello.

-Me queda cercas de la universidad y aunque la casa no es muy grande lo es más que el departamento. No me gusta estar solo en un lugar tan grande. En sí, sub rento el departamento ya que la persona que antes lo rentaba es un viejo amigo mío, Asuma Sarutobi. Pero me dio flojera hacer los cambio y todo eso, así que solo me mude y no cambie el nombre de la persona que lo renta ahora, ósea yo.- Explico desinteresadamente. Hinata no entendía como un abogado como él le importaba poco esos aspectos. Dio un suspiro de derrota, Kakashi era así y no lo cambiaba.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ir a la casa de Kakashi a cambiarse. Hanabi bastante prevenida trago cambio de ropa, incluso de su nii-san que se abochorno cuando saco sus calzoncillos y se los tiro a la cara. Mientras tanto Hinata inspeccionaba la casa de Kakashi, era grande, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Era una casa tradicional japonesa, paredes de shojis y un enorme patio que en medio tenía un hermoso árbol de fuego (búsquenlo en internet, es hermoso a mí me fascina). Constaba de tres amplias habitaciones y el baño parecía un pequeño sauna, el segundo piso era parecido a un salón que bien podía funcionar ya sea como recamara y cambiador o como estudio y biblioteca. La Hyuga mayor estaba fascinada con el lugar. Se sentó en el piso de madera que da hacia el patio (olvide el nombre, lo siento) viendo las hojas del árbol mecerse con el viento.

-Es mi lugar favorito de toda la casa.- La saco de su estado de fascinación Kakashi, quien aprovecho el estado de la oji perla para poner la cabeza en las piernas de ella.

-No entiendo como prefieres el departamento si tienes un lugar tan hermoso como este.- Le dijo sin dejar de ver las hojas del árbol mientras que comenzaba la labor de acariciar el pelo del maestro.

-Bueno, ya lo dije. Me queda cercas de la universidad y además de verdad no me gusta estar solo aquí. Desde que murieron mis padres deje esta casa.- Kakashi se dejaba acariciar mientras recordaba la infancia vivida en ese lugar.

-Kakashi ¿De que murieron tus padres? Digo, si se puede saber.- Hinata se mordió el labio, esperaba no ser muy impertinente al hacer aquella pregunta.

-Claro que no es problema. Mamá murió cuando era muy pequeño, de leucemia. A pesar de la enfermedad nunca dejaba de sonreír y papa murió por la obstrucción de una arteria. Fue poco después de recibirme. Ambos fueron buenos padres.- Abrió un poco sus ojos, ya no le causaba dolor hablar de aquello y eso alivio un poco la preocupación de Hinata.

-Quizás, si las cosas funcionan entre nosotros ¿podríamos vivir aquí?- Sonrió la azabache al imaginarse una vida con Kakashi. Quizás aún era un poco pronto para eso, pero de verdad le encantaba la idea.

-Funcionara preciosa. Yo sé que esto funcionara. Pero primero hay que sacar adelante nuestros proyectos para que después se conviertan en "Nuestros proyectos", ¿No te parece?- Hinata asintió y se acercó a Kakashi para bajar su máscara y besarlo.

Kakashi recibió gustoso a Hinata mientras saboreaba los dulces besos que lo volvían loco. Aún era pronto para vivir juntos, pero ya se veía con Hinata en un futuro y dándole vida de nueva cuenta al hogar que lo vio nacer.

**FIN**

* * *

El próximo es el epilogo. Espero les haya gustado y no haya decepcionado a nadie. Gracias por tan bellos comentarios. La próxima historia es un ItaHina, con la misma cantidad de capítulos que este. Está basado en un one-shot de mi autoría (Obviamente) llamado" En una Noche".

Bueno agradecimientos del anterior capitulo para:

**TenshiMarie-chan**

**Lu Hatake**

**Violetamonster**

**Ninde Elhenair….**

Disculpa no haberte contestado el mensaje pero me quede sin internet y sin saldo en mi celular, que por lo general es de ahí donde contesto los mensajes. Como veras este es el final y para la próxima el epilogo. Siento mucho si no me exprese bien (Como casi siempre lo hago).

PD: Agradezco a mi jefe por dejarme publicar el capítulo en el trabajo. Él no lee Fanfiction, pero hay que ser agradecida.

PD2: Píquenle abajito para que me hagan sonrojar.


	6. Epilogo

A continuación el epilogo. Creo que lo subí muy rápido pero quiero continuar con los otros proyectos y bueno ya que como estaba listo decidí subirlos con muy poca diferencia. Espero que les guste.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro más que el de entretener.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

-¡Dios apenas son seis meses! No tengo idea como le haré para el octavo mes.- Bufo una rubia mientras intentaba sentarse en un comedor improvisado en el consultorio que levanto de la nada con sus otras dos amigas.

-Bueno Ino, son gemelos. Quizás con el tiempo te acostumbraras. El que me preocupa es Shino. El tendrá que aguantarte con tus achaques.- Le decía Tenten mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Hablando de él. ¿Aún no escogen los nombres?- Pregunto Hinata sacando su bento de la bolsa y haciendo compañía a las otras dos.

Las tres llevaban sus batas de la clínica, y como la mayoría de los pacientes que tenían eran niños, los uniformes eran muy parecidos a los que usaban cuando estudiaban y trabajaban al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, son niño y niña. Yo quiero escoger el nombre de la niña y le deje el del varón a Shino, aunque supongo que lo llamara como su padre y a mí me gusta el nombre. Soy yo quien no sabe cómo ponerle a mi princesa.- Dijo sobándose el ya abultado vientre.

-Yo pensé que se tardarían en encargar bebe desde que se casaron hace un año.- Dijo Tenten mientras se llevaba su omitir a la boca y le daba un mordisco.

-Esa era la idea pero en un descuido ya estaba de encargo. Aunque si me hubiera gustado esperar un poco más. Lo que me sorprendió es que fueran gemelos, aún recuerdo cuando la doctora nos lo confirmo. Deje a Shino en el suelo como diez minutos desde que se desmayó.- Rió Ino por el recuerdo y movía de un lado a otro el tenedor con ensalada divertida con el pobre de su marido.

-Y dime Hinata ¿Ya te acostumbraste al cambio de domicilio? Y no me refiero a las distancias sino al convivir con Kakashi veinticuatro horas al día.- Cambio un poco de tema Tenten mirando a la nombrada.

-La verdad ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé. Aunque tengo que levantar a Kakashi temprano porque si no nunca llegaría a su primera clase en la universidad.- Revolvió un poco de su ensalada y sonrió al recordar las quejas de su novio todas y cada una de las mañanas de esas dos semanas desde que se mudaron a la casa de Kakashi.- Además hay nuevas noticias.- Les dijo mirándolas.

Ino inmediatamente dejo de comer y Tenten hizo lo mismo. Hinata sentía las miradas de sus amigas como si fueran con solo eso a sacar hasta la última gota de información.

-¡Hinata! ¿No me digas que estas embarazada?- Ino sacando conclusiones precipitadamente.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- Negó inmediatamente la azabache roja de la vergüenza.- ¡Kakashi me pidió ser su esposa! ¡Y yo acepte!- Semi grito Hinata muy emocionada mientras les mostraba el sencillo anillo con un diamante pequeño que traía en su mano.

Las otras dos gritaron emocionadas y se levantaron a felicitarla. Ino no paraba de organizar la boda desde que vio el anillo y Tenten trataba de que se clamara, no fuera que empezara a dar a luz ahí mismo.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda? Digo, si es que ya lo hablaron.- Pregunto Tenten olvidando su almuerzo.

-Queremos que sea dentro de un mes a más tardar y queremos algo muy sencillo. Además de algunos amigos de Kakashi, obviamente me gustaría que fueran ustedes, junto con mis hermanos.- Les contaba sonriente Hinata inundada por la emoción.

-Hinata, ¿Le dirás a tu papá que te vas a casar?- Pregunto Ino un poco preocupada de haber sacado un tema delicado.

-Esta misma tarde iré a verlo a su oficina. No sé si lo tome a bien, vaya ni siquiera sé si me recibirá, pero quiero que sepa por mí y no por Hanabi o Neiji que me casare.- Les explico calmada y con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas. Aunque la incertidumbre y la duda la estaban matando.

Ya en la tarde tanto Tenten como Ino le desearon toda la suerte del mundo para con su padre y Hinata a la media hora ya se encontraba frente al gran edificio de las corporaciones Hyuga. Se adentró como si fuera a la boca del dragón y subió hasta el último piso.

Aunque no era muy tarde, ya la hora de salida había pasado, pero si conocía bien a su padre el aún se encontraría ahí trabajando. Toco unas pocas veces la enorme puerta de madera y al escuchar un "Adelante" tomo con miedo la perilla de la puerta e ingreso al lugar con el corazón queriéndose salir del pecho.

Cuando Hiashi Hyuga levanto la vista para ver a la persona que llamaba a su puerta se impresiono bastante de encontrarse ahí a su hija mayor, que lo miraba de una manera extraña. La veía tan hermosa que cuando su madre tenía esa edad. Había un extraño brillo en los ojos y aunque el mantuvo su fría mirada sobre ella, Hinata nunca desvió su mirada o rehuyó de ella como cuando era más pequeña. Era obvio que la pequeña Hinata ya no existía, había sido remplazada por una bella mujer de hermosas facciones y postura elegante.

-Buenas tardes Oto-sama. Espero no haberlo importunado.- Realizo una reverencia digna de una Hyuga educada e instruida por las ancianas de tan antiguo clan.

-Hinata. Estas muy cambiada, eres la viva imagen de tu fallecida madre.- No sabía que más decir el orgulloso patriarca Hyuga. Pero dejo salir lo que su corazón y mente decían en ese momento.

-Gracias Oto-sama.- Hinata también estaba sorprendida de que su padre le haya dicho esas palabras.

-Puedes tomar asiento.- Le señalo la enorme silla de cuero que estaba frente a su imponente escritorio.

Hinata camino y se sentó ya que sentía que en cualquier momento le abandonaría esa fuente de valentía que la estaba manteniendo en pie, pero que estaba desapareciendo ahora que estaba frente a su padre. Y antes de que cualquier cosa pasara saco un hermoso sobre blanco con letras lilas y moradas y lo extendió hacia su padre.

Hiashi lo tomo y abrió leyendo lentamente cada una de las líneas impresas en esa hoja. –Solo pudo abrir los ojos y sonreír imperceptiblemente.

-Así que por fin Hatake Kakashi te pidió ser su esposa.- Releyó las líneas y dejo la hoja y el sobre encima de su escritorio.

-¿Lo conoces?- Hinata se preocupó un poco al escuchar a su padre. De él se esperaba casi cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuánto crees que duraría hasta que me enterara de las visitas a escondidas que te hacían Hanabi y Neiji? Lo supe desde que abriste ese consultorio.- Le dijo Hiashi viéndola sin expresión alguna.

-¡Por favor Oto-sama! ¡No los castigue!- Casi se pone de pie Hinata temiendo por sus hermanos, pero la mano de Hiashi frente a ella la detuvo.

-No están en problemas Hinata, sabía que tarde o temprano harían algo para verte. No podría impedirles que te vean, son tu familia.- Desvió un poco la mirada el Hyuga y acaricio levemente el retrato de su fallecida esposa.- Hinata, no quiero ser grosero pero si esto era a lo que venias puedes retirarte.- Dijo estoicamente Hiashi a su hija.

Hinata se levantó y dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina de su padre con el corazón destrozado, pero aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir sin permiso, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo un momento.

-Quizás no llegue a la boda civil, pero estaré ahí para la recepción.- Alcanzo a decir antes de que Hinata saliera.

La azabache volteo hacia su padre que la miraba con cariño y una muy diminuta sonrisa. Esta vez Hinata dejo salir las lágrimas porque ahora eran de felicidad. Asintió ligeramente y se despidió de su padre. Ya fuera del despacho Hinata saco su celular y marco al de Kakashi.

-Hinata, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en casa y pase por el consultorio y está cerrado, estaba bastante preocupado.- Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea a un agitado Kakashi. Seguramente, pensó Hinata, se encontraba como león enjaulado por no saber nada de ella.

-¿Puedes venir por mí? Estoy afuera de las empresa Hyuga.- No pudo ocultar el ligero llanto cuando hablo.

-¿Fuera de la empresa de tu padre? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te dijo algo?- Preocupado era muy poco para cómo se escuchaba al maestro de derecho.

-Nada malo, cuando vengas por mi te platico todo.- Más calmada Hinata trato de tranquilizar a Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, llego en unos veinte minutos.- Después de que se mudaran Kakashi decidió comprar un auto para no llegar tan tarde a la universidad. Aunque no era un gran auto estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Cuando llego Kakashi con Hinata esta mostraba una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Kakashi en todo el camino se imaginó los peores escenarios y hasta estaba planeando su defensa para cuando fuera acusado de homicidio contra el gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga.

-Cariño ¿Qué viniste hacer aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- La abrazo y Hinata se dejó abrazar e intensifico la muestra de cariño.

-Vine a ver a mi padre y decirle de nuestra próxima boda. Y dijo que tal vez no llegaría a la boda civil pero estaría en la recepción ¿Te das cuenta? Ira a nuestra boda, eso es una gran avance en nuestra relación ¿No lo crees?

Kakashi miraba el rostro de Hinata en lágrimas, pero no de dolor sino de felicidad. Estaba emprendiendo el camino de una reconciliación con su padre y él estaba muy feliz por ella. Con el tiempo y el carácter tierno y paciente de Hinata dentro de poco podría tener de nueva cuenta a su familia. Su Neiji nii-san, Hanabi imout-chan y su Oto-sama, como siempre los llamaba debido a la educación que recibió mientras estuvo viviendo en la mansión Hyuga. Y él la apoyaría, porque eso es lo que haces con las personas que amas.

El mes paso más rápido de lo que hubieran pensado y ya el juez civil se encontraba en la casa de los que próximamente serian el matrimonio Hatake. Kakashi llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro, camisa de manga larga negra también con una corbata color rojo escarlata y el saco también en color negro, aparte de su siempre fiel mascara. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, no dudaba que Hinata se arrepintiera pero igual estaba nervioso.

Sin esperárselo Hiashi hizo aparición junto con Hanabi y Neiji. Dejaron todo lo referente al negocio para poder estar a tiempo en la boda de Hinata y Kakashi sonrió a los tres pares de ojos platas en agradecimiento. Poco después de eso Hinata salió con su sencillo vestido blanco de novia. Largo, de caída hasta el suelo, con bordado exquisitos en el busto y dejando al descubierto un solo hombro. Con un poco más de maquillaje del normal, pero aun pareciendo casi natural. El cabello estaba en una coleta alta y con una guirnalda de pequeñas flores blancas.

Kakashi al verla sonrió como jamás lo hubiera hecho en su vida. Ahora entendía el porqué de los nervios. Por fin Hinata sería su esposa por todas las de la ley. Su esposa. Suya y de nadie más. Solo unas cuantas firmas y todo sería legal. Al ponerse enfrente del juez Kakashi le susurro un "Estas preciosa" recibiendo un "Tú también luces genial". Sonrieron y dejaron al juez hacer su trabajo. A los pocos minutos el juez paso los bolígrafos a ambos y se dispusieron a firmar, ya con todo eso el juez los felicito y todos estallaron el aplausos y felicitaciones para los ahora esposos. Y para hacerlo aún más oficial vino el beso de los novios.

Ya en la recepción Hiashi se acercó a Hinata y la alejo un poco de Kakashi, el cual acepto un poco resistente, pero los dejo a solas.

-Es tu regalo de bodas. De parte de tu madre.- Le extendió un pequeño sobre y Hinata inmediatamente lo abrió. No sabía que podía contener, supuso que alguna carta para cuando llegara el momento de que Hinata se casara, su madre se había preparado dejando varias cartas póstumas, a ella le dejo una cuando era pequeña debido a la enfermedad que la aquejaba. Pero no era ninguna carta.

-Padre ¿¡Qué es esto!?- Pregunto asombrada sosteniendo un cheque a nombre de Hinata Hyuga por la cantidad de cinco millones de dólares.

-Es el fideicomiso que dejo tu madre. Dejo dicho que cuando te casaras se te fuera entregado. Eso es solo una cuarta parte de lo que te corresponde, dejo una clausula en donde se te entregará cada año después de contraer nupcias, otros tres cheques más por la misma cantidad. Es el dinero que por ley te corresponde hija.- La abrazo como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Beso su frente y se permitió sonreír por empezar hacer las cosas bien.

-Es... esto es increíble padre. No sé qué decir.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba e intentaba contener el llanto.

-Y esto es de mi parte ¿Recuerdas esa pequeña cabaña cercas del lago a fueras de la cuidad? Pasamos una temporada ahí cuando Hanabi había cumplido apenas dos años. Ese es mi regalo. Para que siempre me hagas recordar cuando fuimos una familia y que me prometas que nunca me lo harás olvidar de nuevo.- Hiashi tomo el rostro de su hija y beso su frente con ternura.

Hinata esta vez se soltó en llanto y le prometió a su padre que se lo haría recordar de ahora en adelante. Después de eso regreso con Kakashi que era acosado por el hijo de su amigo Asuma, su esposa llego al rescate para sacar al novio a bailar, después de todo era una boda y juraría que era la única que tendría.

-¿Todo bien con tu padre?- Pregunto el peli plata mientas tomaba la cintura de Hinata y la pegaba hacia él al comenzar una suave melodía.

-Me dio el regalo de bodas que mama dejo para mí y me entrego el suyo. Tengo esperanzas de que pronto todo lo malo que vivimos pasara.- Recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Kakashi que la recibió gustoso.

-¡Ho vaya! ¿Y qué es si se puede saber?- Pregunto con curiosidad disfrutando del calor de la azabache.

-Un cheque por cinco millones de dólares.- Dijo Hinata y sintió que Kakashi trastabillaba.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? ¿¡Es en serio!?- No grito pero de verdad quiso hacerlo. La vio asentir tratando de contener la risa que quería salir de ella.- Bueno lo podemos guardar para cuando vengan los niños ¿No lo crees?- Trato de volver a serenarse.

-Eso está bien, pero ¿Qué haremos con los otros tres cheques por la misma cantidad?- Se mordió el labio para no reír.

Kakashi estaba blanco, pero no sabía si del susto o que otra cosa, pero apareció una sombra en sus ojos. Hinata se preocupó por eso y llamo su atención con un beso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kakashi?- Extendió una mano hacia él y acaricio levemente su mejilla.

-Yo solo te puedo ofrecer el sueldo de un simple maestro de universidad, no todos esos millones que tu padre te ha dado. Esto que esta frente a ti es todo lo que puedo dar Hinata.- Aunque los ojos lucían un poco decaídos, se notaba desde millares de distancia el amor que Kakashi desbordaba por ella.

-Esto que esta frente a mí no lo cambiaría por todos esos millones. Porque sé que no lo encontrare ni en los confines del universo. Pero no puedo devolverlos porque son algo que mi madre dejo para mí, ¿Me entiendes?- Un poco preocupada bajo un poco su mirada y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano que sostenía Kakashi.

-Eso es verdad. Y no podemos ofender así a Oka-san, así que mejor dejamos lo otros diez millones para los niños que vengan y nos gastamos los otros diez en Las Vegas.- Sonrió y contagio el buen humor a Hinata, quien sonrió abiertamente y negaba hacia Kakashi.

Y así con la noche cayendo y las luces encendidas en el jardín, que parecían pequeñas estrellas, continuaron bailando el matrimonio Hatake y sin que Kakashi entendiera que había hecho bien en esta vida o en alguna pasada para merecer tan bella mujer a su lado.

* * *

Ahora sí, es el fin. Ahora no se si ligar esta historia para continuar con el ItaHina o mejor basarlo en el fic de "En una noche". ¿Díganme que puedo hacer?

En fin ya veré que es lo que hago, mientras tanto por favor píquenle abajo para que me hagan sonrojar.


End file.
